This Is My Last Resort
by little-emily97
Summary: Shayla Matthews is a rebellious girl, with a violent and strange background. She's moved on her own to Japan and enrolled in Ouran High. What she finds there, is not what she expects. Will she leave Japan and the Host Club? Or will she stay and fall in love, no matter her past? Will the boys and Haruhi accept her no matter what she is? WARNING: Contains Lemon in areas.
1. Chapter 1

My first day at Ouran High School has almost ended and has so far been annoyingly bleak. I just transferred from America, and I noticed the differences in countries immediately. One thing about Japan, everyone looks the same to me. Wispy black or dark brown hair, small complexions and slightly pale skin. It was so… Boring.

On the other hand, I hail from California, and my appearance sticks out like a sore thumb at this school. Not just because I refuse to wear the disgusting mustard yellow female uniform.

I have increasingly long blue and chocolate brown hair that falls in straight, choppy layers to the small of my back, I have pale skin and shocking ice blue eyes which even stand out against my many sky blue highlights. I'm an average height with major boobs (unlike all these other girls) and long, luscious legs. It was a look that worked for me, a look that complimented my almost embarrassing nerd ways. I was a Superhero and Sci-Fi addict. It was even shown in my outfit today. I'm wearing a Star Wars T-Shirt with prints of the 6th movie poster on it, Justice League Converse, pale blue ripped short shorts and the Superman logo as earrings. I also have my tongue pierced with a Batman symbol as the ball, which I was currently playing around with until the teacher called upon me to pay attention.

I sighed and glanced at the clock. Ten seconds left! Score! I was violently scooping up my belongings and dumping them in my Ninja Turtle shell backpack until the bell rang, then I basically sprinted to the door and out to freedom.

I wandered around the school for awhile, not wanting to be caught in the clusters of students who were heading home, until I found a long wooden bench next to an old classroom marked 'Music Room #3'. I shrugged and popped myself lazily onto the bench and laid down for more comfort.

I have been growing increasingly bored sitting here, that I've even resort to taking selfies with my iPhone and sending them to all of my American friends. I was about to take a stupid photo for my best friend Ally, when a random long-fingered hand zoomed in front of my camera and screwing up my photo.

I didn't even glance at the stranger when I swatted their hand away and muttered, "Fuck off."

"Such language from a new student?" I half sighed and half growled as I put my phone in my pocket and looked at my rude interrupter. _Holy shit. He doubled!_ I looked at the twin boys looming over me and I had to suppress a giggle. They looked so different from everyone else in the school! Copper red hair, with captivating amber eyes; they were very tall and _very _attractive. They are too damn hot to be mad at.

I sat up and looked at them for a moment more before I spoke, to the one on the left, then to the other. "Let me guess, Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum? Or just dumb and dumber?"

I was smiling sweetly at them as they took in my silly questions and looked at each other with smirks on their faces; they looked at me as they spoke at the same time, like psychics. "No, Just Hikaru and Kaoru. _Hitachiin's_."

"Is _Hitachiin _supposed to mean something to me, or do you just love your name a lot?" When I said their last name, I used my hands as air quotes while still being dumbfounded by their appearance. The two flame brains froze on the spot as if they can't comprehend that I don't know who they are.

I tried to slip away as they just stared, but as soon as I moved; Hikaru and Kaoru leapt towards me and enveloped me in a three-way bone crushing embrace. I was wheezing for air as I wash crushed between their chests, my feet not even touching the ground.

I finally managed to speak when they stopped shuffling around. "Um, whichever one is in front of me, this may be awkward but my mouth is right where your nipple is."

They dropped me and stepped away very quickly. I rolled on the ground until I was on my knees, trying to regain my breath they stole away.

"Jeez, you guys are strong for a couple of weenie bit- oh, hey." I got up to see seven very different people staring at me.

They were huddled in a group, just behind a tall boy with shaggy hair and deep blue eyes with a moronic grin plastered on his face. Flanked to his right stood a very pale, nearly gothic looking boy with glasses and almost black eyes and a mop of ink black hair, scribbling something in a blank notebook after glimpsing at me. To the right of him, there was a massively tall boy with short, cropped black hair and distanced eyes, with a small, blonde boy holding a bunny and clutching to the tall boys shoulder as he hung on his back. On the left of the tall blonde man, stood the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, and to their left, was a girl, dressed in a boy's high school uniform. _Dude, a cross dresser! _

"Well, uh, as much it was nice to be creepily stared at by all of you, I'm going to go home and gauge my eyes out with a spoon."

The blonde boy approached me and took my hand gently in his. "What a fine young American girl those shady twins have brought us! My name is Tamaki, my princess, and we are the host club!" He let go and spun around in delight. I could almost see his eyes become hearts as he regarded his friends.

"Congratulations, you're strange. Can I go now?"

He turned to me, almost tearing up. "But why, my princess?! The Host Club is here to make you happy, why not stay awhile! Even though it is after hours!"

"You're here to 'make me happy'? Are you all prostitutes or something?" I heard the twins snicker at my comment. Tamaki looked at me in horror, before retreating very quickly to a nearby corner, mumbling to himself about degrading the club.

I looked back to the rest of the group, not even bothering trying to comprehend what just happened, as the boy with glasses closed his little black book and sharply looked at me. _Creepy. _

"Shayla Matthews, how have you come across our room today? My sources tell me that you haven't spoken to anyone all day."

I pointed at the twins with a scowl and they just burst into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Oh, I see. Well, my name is Kyoya Otori. Vice President of the host club, and these are Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka, Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, you've met Tamaki (our king), the twins (Hikaru on the left, Kaoru on the right) and Haruhi Fujioka."

"Good to know, _Kyo-yee-yo_? I don't know. Now, I have one question before I leave. Is your school full of lesbians?"

Kyoya cocked his head to the side in curiosity and confusion. He pushed his glasses up his nose before he proceeded. "I'm not sure I understand, Miss Matthews."

"Because, if you guys are here to entertain and flirt with women, are they all lesbian seeing as Haruhi is dressed as a boy?" I pointed to Haruhi, still confused as they all gave me shock expressions.

"How could you tell?" Tamaki had appeared behind me, no longer in his weeping state, and looking astounded that I noticed there is a girl in the Host Club.

"Well, for one thing, don't scare the shit out of people, it's fucking scary! And second, I'm not a moron. I know a girl when I see one, even if she has no tits." I saw Haruhi look at the ground when I made comment, and I immediately felt bad.

They all just stared at me longer. This was just getting too weird.

"Well, I'm off, nice meeting you, but I think I'm going to go get drunk to forget this ever happened. Good-Bye Host Club."

I started towards the door before Hikaru and Kaoru blocked my way with grins on their faces.

"You're not going anywhere", they exclaimed in unison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They tried. I had to give them credit. But as soon as those twins were in my way, I dashed to the left in a speed so quick, it took them a moment to notice that I ran. They chased me around the room, and I headed straight for a wall. I felt their smiles on my back, because they think they caught me and I ran up the wall and back-flipped off, over the boys and landed on the balls of my feet. They spun around, eyes wide as I took off again, to my right. My hand was on the door when a voice yelled, "_dormeo". _

I spun around at the sound and spied Kyoya watching me expectantly. My eyes had widened as far as they can go, and I already felt weaker, I was stumbling towards him. _How did he know?! I destroyed all of the files! _

"How did you know, Kyoya?!" At this point, I was on my hands and knees, gasping for air. I felt my muscles weakening, and stars were dancing in my line of vision. I began to hallucinate of needles and laboratories, whimpering as the flashbacks hit harder every time I neared to unconsciousness.

I collapsed on the floor in defeat, my eyes red with the tears streaming down my face, and my breathing ragged and heavy. I could hear chaos erupting at what is happening to me, but I didn't care. I don't want to dream of that place. Not again.

I could barely feel it when someone picked up and carried me to the nearest sofa. They laid me down with my head in their lap and shakily stroked my hair. My bodice was picked up as another person slid under and put my body on their lap, while stroking my arm in alarmed comfort.

I was whimpering as my vision blurred and became darker. A third figure kneeled in front of me and whispered, "_resipisco_."

My eyes shot open immediately. Kyoya was kneeling in front of me, smirking. I snarled at him, "You stupid, black haired, four eyed fucker!" I was screaming at him while fresh tears brewed in my eyes. _How did he know?!_

"Listen to me, Shayla. I know all about you. I know all about 'Matthew's Laboratories' experiments, and what they did to you. If you don't co-operate with us or don't keep Haruhi's secret, those files you tried to destroy? They'll be on the computer screen of every scientific facility in the world. Is that clear?" I nodded quickly, understanding the consequences. My tears hadn't stopped flowing, but I wish they will. The person, whom my head was laying upon, hooked their arms under my own and hauled me onto their lap, to comfort me. I looked to Hikaru staring intently at me with a worried expression.

Even though only moments before, I was running away from him and his brother, I twisted so I could wrap my arms around his neck and my face was hidden in the crook of his neck.

I listened intently to the conversation that surrounded me. Even though I hadn't heard a few of them speak, I could tell which person it was from the sound.

"What on earth was that, Kyoya-senpai?" This feminine voice must belong to Haruhi.

"I read up on every student who comes to Ouran High School, Haruhi. I even did it to you. Miss Matthews', however, was entrancing, utterly fascinating." Kyoya sounded generally interested in my story, which was something I don't think I can tolerate.

"What's so special about those words Kyo-chan? It was very strange, wasn't it, Mori?" That sounded like Honey because of the child-like sound, followed by a sort of grunt from Mori. Although, I instantly tensed when they asked, I don't want anyone to know. It was my darkest secret. Feeling the tension in my muscles, Hikaru tightened his grip on me, making me feel secure and safe.

"Hikaru?" I looked up at him and I said his name in barely a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear me. He looked down at me immediately and shifted slightly to see me better.

"How did you know it was me?" Hikaru generally looked interested as to how I could tell them apart.

"Secret. But, Hikaru?" He chuckled and leaned his cheek on my forehead before we caught any attention.

"Yes, Shayla?"

"Can you take me home, please?" Without a second thought, he picked me up bridal style and I turned to look at everyone.

"I will join you in the Host Club, but right now I need to rest and forget that most of today happened. Is it alright if I begin doing whatever the hell you want me to tomorrow?" I looked at them expectantly and almost giggled with happiness when Kyoya nodded.

I looked up at Hikaru as he turned to his twin. "I'm going to take her home."

Kaoru nodded, but they watched each other for a few moments longer, probably having some psychic twin wave link before he turned and carried me out the door.

The last I saw of the Host Club that day was the disbelieving and sympathetic looks they were all giving me, especially Haruhi.

I sighed as Hikaru carried me away. He looked down at me while walking and I gave him a weak, reassuring smile before I cuddled up to him for the trip home.

Once we arrived I felt Hikaru gently place my feet on the ground at my front door. Something hit me. "Hikaru, how do you know where I live?"

The red head twin blushed and touched his neck before responding. "Kyoya kinda texted me the address."

I smiled before I unlocked the door and faced Hikaru again. "Thank you, even though this has been a fucked up day. Thank you."

I leaned and kissed him on the cheek, growing crimson myself as his cheeks became rosy. I slipped through the door and shut it.

In that moment, I had an idea. A terrible, unsafe idea. But, I had one nonetheless. I opened my door and called out to Hikaru as he was descending the steps of my apartment building.

"Hikaru!" He turned to me, expecting to see me standing at the top of the stairs. Instead, I had run down and leapt into his warm arms.

"Shayla?"

"Stay with me tonight! I-I don't want to be alone, and I don't know anyone else even though I've only known you for a few hours…" I looked up at him in embarrassment to see him smiling at me. Without giving me an answer, he walked down the stairs to his limo and opened the door. My heart sunk. I thought he was going to say yes…

My gaze faltered as I felt disappointed, but when Hikaru spun around with a grin on his face and a bag slung over his lean shoulder I was instantly happy.

My smile lit up my face as I bounded back to my door to let the twin in. He walked into the small apartment and placed his bag on the table while examining his surroundings.

"I know it's small, but it's temporary. I'm only going to live here until I graduate, then I'm going to save up and find a nice big house."

The thought of my own normal life in a nice house always cheered me up. "It's so _small. _And what do you mean; you're going to 'save up'?"

"Save up any money I earn, so I can afford a house obviously."

"Oh right, you're not rich like Kaoru and I."

I bit my lip and looked down. I may as well tell him. "Actually, my family is even wealthier than the Ootori's. Even though I left, I still have access to everything but I prefer to earn my own way and be my own person." I sat down on the couch and I watched Hikaru intently. _He's so cute._ No. I can't think like that. Especially since I've only known him for a few hours. _And he's staying the night? Yeah. Great 'just keeping your distance from people', Shaz. _

Hikaru was still looking through my home while comprehending what I was saying. I watched him open my cupboards and look through all my food and even my crockery. "Why would you choose to be a commoner over being filthy rich?" He looked up at me before walking to where I was perched on my powder blue sofa. I regarded him kindly as he sat very closely next to me. I shrugged as I reached for the television remote.

"I guess just having the satisfaction of knowing that all the money I have, I earned myself. Except that until I sort out a job or something, I'm mooching off of my incredibly rich family."

He chuckled at me before an awkward silence engulfed us. The only noise resonating from the modern white room was the kid's channel playing on the TV. I decided to play a game, seeing how Hikaru is staying with me and I've only known him for about 2 or 3 hours.

"How about we play 20 questions?"

He looked at me, curiosity clouding his features as he wearily nodded, not even knowing what the game is. I sighed, understanding his confusion. "It's a game my friends and I came up with back in California. You take turns in a group of people (two or more) to ask questions about each other, so you can get to know them better. I'm not too sure why it's called 20 questions, although I think it might possibly be because of an

"Sounds like a lot of fun! Would you care to start, Shayla?" I smiled as I thought of the most incredible question in the history of questions.

"What's your favorite color?" I was sitting on my knees eagerly awaiting his answer, already being enveloped by the game. We continued asking each other questions until the sun went down. I was thinking about dinner when it came to my turn to ask him another question. I thought that maybe it was time to get slightly personal.

"Who was your first kiss, Hikaru?"

I rested my chin in my hands as I watched the redhead ruffle his hair and give off an awkward half smile. "Well, of all my ruthless love antics I play at the Host Club, I am unfortunate enough to say that I haven't shared my first kiss with anyone yet."

My mouth was hanging open. _Whoa. He's so different than me._

"Have you had your first kiss, Shayla? Who was it?"

My eyes widened and a crimson blush spread across my pale cheeks and I looked to the TV, trying to deduct the perfect, sensible answer. _Ah, fuck it. _I gave out a sort of half-giggle before I spoke. "I have shared probably hundreds of kisses and much, much more. Truth is, I have no clue whom my first was, because at the time, I was drunk off of my face. Oh, how I miss those rebellious party days."

Hikaru just gawked at me and I shrugged nonchalantly. Those days are beginning to fade, but not as quickly as I hoped. Today's events just made me want to pass out with barely enough blood in my alcohol system.

I looked to the kitchen once more, deciding that I was going to make Tacos for dinner. I got up very suddenly and walked through my very white apartment until I found the towel cupboard and pulled out a blood red fluffy towel. I turned to find Hikaru already behind me, causing me to jump out of my skin.

I threw the bloody towel at him as I sweat-dropped and ushered him to the bathroom so he could wash before dinner.

Once I was satisfied with the sound of running water, I nodded before I turned excitedly to the kitchen, tearing up my cupboards to find the utensils and ingredients I need for Tacos. Before I begun cooking anything, I pulled my iPhone from my shorts pocket and plugged it into the ready docking station, loaded with subwoofers. Once more satisfied with the pounding beats of _Party Bass_ by _Bombs Away_ I started to sing and dance while I cooked Hikaru and myself a delectable meal.

About ten or fifteen minutes passed and I was putting all the ready ingredients on the table while bopping and shimmying to _Big Booty Bitches _also by _Bombs Away._ It wasn't until he was right in front of me when I noticed Hikaru searching for his bag with a blush on his cheeks and simply just wearing a towel. He hadn't noticed me watching him, and I couldn't take my eyes off how sexy watching his hair drip with water down the curves of his chest or his back. He is a very gorgeous boy. I quietly snuck over to my dock and turned the volume down so he could hear me clearly.

"You know, I think I chose the wrong towel. Blood red doesn't seem to be your color." I smirked at him and he jumped when I spoke, his cheeks becoming redder per second.

"I-uh-I'm sorry Shayla. I-uh forgot my clothes when I went to the bathroom…" I giggled at his sheepishness, it was adorable.

"Stop worrying, Hikaru. You aren't the only guy who has walked through my homes in merely a towel. There has actually been much worse. I remember when my best friend Ally and her boyfriend decided to buy Fundies, which is a pair of underwear two people can wear at the same ti-."

Noticing he didn't want to hear the rest of that story, he scrambled with his clothing back to the bathroom as I doubled-over with laughter.

I returned to my Tacos, pulled the now heated shells out of the oven and placing them on the small dining table with everything set out. Only a couple of minutes later, Hikaru walked out in pale blue jeans, still bare-chested but with messily towel-dried hair.

He looked confused at the spread on the table. "Shayla, what is this?"

I laughed at him again. _Sheesh, I'm richer than him, but even I know what Tacos are! _"You've seriously never had a Taco before?" He looked down at his feet with a small grin plastered on his pretty face.

Still giggling, I demonstrated how a Taco was made and how you have to eat over your plate otherwise food goes everywhere. Hikaru eventually got the hang of it and we had a lovely meal, chatting and laughing at stupid jokes until we had to wash up which turned into a water fight. The fight only began because I made Hikaru wash while I dry because he didn't know who the Green Lantern was.

We finished the night by hiding under a blanket and watching Paranormal Activity 3 until an appropriate bedtime became evident. I rolled out my couch which became a double bed and taught Hikaru how to put sheets neatly on a bed. Once he was comfortable in his cluster of blankets and pillows due to the chilly night, I scurried off to my room. I had a long well-deserved shower, washing away the events of today before putting on my Word Wildlife Fund panda shirt with only my panties underneath.

Craving a glass of water before I went to bed, I scampered into the kitchen, past Hikaru who was still awake. When I came back I smiled to myself as I strutted like a runway model past him, emphasizing my curves with every step. I could basically feel his blush on my back as I went by basically half-naked.

I finally climbed into bed after my long and tiring day, before falling into a peaceful sleep. Honestly, I'm rather excited to join the Host Club. Maybe they can distract me from my old rebellious ways until my _sickness_ wore off. I slept with a smile on my face that night, reminiscing the thoughts of a normal life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The following morning, I was slightly groggy but ignoring that I was in a particular perky mood. Once I got out of bed, I skipped past a lightly snoring Hikaru, who is freaking adorable, and landed in the kitchen. I scooped my iPhone up and headed back to Hikaru where I had the camera app set up. I snapped a couple of photos of the dozing redhead before I bounded back to the kitchen to attach my iPhone once more to the dock. I cranked up _Hot 'N Cold_ by _Katy Perry _before dancing over to the pantry where I pulled out Coco Pops. I visited Australia once, and fell in love with the cereal, so now I indulge by importing some of the delicious chocolate breakfast here to Japan.

I was just filling up the bowl with milk when Hikaru walked in, yawning and looking disheveled. "'Morning sleepy head!"

I smiled a million dollar smile at him, refraining from giggling at the obvious not-morning-person. He walked over to where I was resting on my kitchen island and picked up the Coco Pops in curiosity. Not holding back the giggles this time, I scooped up a spoon full of my breakfast and gave him a mouthful. He was hesitant at first, but his face lit up at the taste of it.

"These are amazing! I didn't know commoner food was so good."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Coffee? You seem to be a bit weary."

"Instant coffee?" I saw his eyes basically glaze over with sparkles at the mention.

I smiled and nodded before I booted up the kettle and set up a couple of mugs.

"You know how to make it, don't you? Because I'm going to get dressed." He nodded before he moved towards the kettle, watching it intently.

I walked away to the bedroom to change. Stripping down to just merely my panties, I put on a bra before I sifted through my highly dorky wardrobe. I heard a gasp behind me as I pulled out of my favorite outfits.

I turned to see Hikaru holding the cups of coffee as a blush invaded his pale cheeks at the sight of me in my underwear. I didn't care. I've always walked around in my underwear or less, but in America it was normal. I've got the body, why don't I show it off? Obviously, Hikaru cared.

"I suppose you've never seen a girl in her underwear then." He shook his head almost violently as he continued to stare, not knowing what to do. I put my clothes on, pretending he wasn't there, and as soon as I was dressed he snapped out of his trance and walked over to put my coffee on my bedside table. I looked in the mirror and almost squealed in glee. I love this outfit so much! I was wearing a very small red midriff shirt with the golden trademark Wonder Woman 'w' across it and then some deep blue shorts with white stars all over them. I left Hikaru to go about his business and I ran to the bathroom to straighten my blue and black locks and put a golden headband on with a simple red star in the middle.

Walking back to the bedroom, I smiled at Hikaru perched on my bed before I pranced over to my walk-in wardrobe to pull out my knee-high red boots to complete my outfit.

I turned to Hikaru, "Go get dressed, then we'll leave for school, ok?"

He nodded and got up with his coffee. Once he was gone, I pulled out my make-up and applied it while looking in the full length mirror with approval.

Once we locked the door, all ready for school, Hikaru paled. "Uh, Shayla? How are we getting to school? You left your car there yesterday when you came here with me and I haven't prepared a limo."

I laughed at him before I lead him downstairs to my small garage in the apartment building. He looked shocked as I pulled out a blue and another black BMX bike from their spot against the wall. I handed him the blue one as I climbed on the black.

"We're seriously going to ride? How will you get them home?"

I smiled at him. "Of course we are! Are you allergic to exercise or something? And I have a bike rack on my car so I can bring them home easy."

Hikaru hesitantly climbed on the bike and smiled at me when he started pedaling. I laughed at him as I sped straight past him up the road, the wind rippling through my hair. I turned to see Hikaru catching up, getting the hang of the speed and enjoying it just as much as I am. I released my arms from the handle bars and threw them in the air, exerting my happiness in one big giggle.

It only took us about ten or fifteen minutes for us to get to school with the speed we were going and once we pedaled over to where my car was parked from the day before, Hikaru's hair was windblown and sticking up in places all over his head.

I was chuckling at him while I hooked up the bikes to the ready rack. He was watching me with curiosity until we heard the sound of Kaoru yelling in our direction.

"Hikaru! I've missed you!" I almost gagged when they began their whole Twincest act, making nearby girls squeal in happiness. _Geez, is this really necessary?_

I shrugged my backpack onto my shoulder and walked off, leaving the twins to love each for a little longer.

I didn't get far when I felt an arm sling around my waist and another around my shoulders. I knew the two flame brains caught up with me so I just stopped and sighed dramatically. "You two have no sense of personal space, do you?"

They laughed before they grabbed both of my arms and dragged me into the school. Trying to embarrass them as they pulled me along, I sung _Christmas Tree _by _Lady GaGa _until they had pulled me all the way to Music Room #3 where the Host Club was waiting. They released me from the death grip, only to be engulfed in a bone-crushing hug from Tamaki.

"Oh, my dear second daughter, Shayla! I hope those shady twins didn't harass you!" He held me at arm's length and his mouth dropped open at the sight of my small clothing. "Shayla! You must learn to dress like a lady! You should not show that much skin! And those several piercings on your ears! You shouldn't do that to your body."

My next thought was too good of an opportunity to pass up. I stuck my tongue out at him, giving Tamaki a full view of my sparkling tongue bar. He screamed and retreated to his little emo corner to cultivate mushrooms.

Hunny approached me and leapt into my arms. He's so adorable! "Shayla-Chan! You have a tongue piercing! Are you still able to eat cake?!"

I smiled down at the small 17-year-old. "Of course I can! Cake is one of my favorite foods ever!"

The boy beamed up at me as he cuddled his rabbit to his chest more, he then jumped from my arms and scampered up Mori and hung onto his back. "We must share cake with her! Mustn't we, Takashi-Chan?"

"Yeah." I've already learnt that Mori was a man of few words, and that didn't bother me. I still can't get over the fact that everyone in the room is so damn attractive. _Oh come off it Shayla, if it were America you would have fucked all of these guys by now._ I chuckled at the thought of the girl I want to change from.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru popped up in my ear, followed by Hikaru in the other.

"You keep having deep in thought moments which make you laugh."

"Care to share?" They both exclaimed in unison.

I shrugged for the millionth time, and then decided I may as well tell them so Kyoya doesn't have even more black mail against me. "I was honestly thinking that if I was still the girl I was in America, I would have tried sleeping with all of you by now. Well, all of you except Haruhi."

Haruhi glanced up from her books to gaze at me before engulfing herself in her work again. Everyone else was staring at me, with basically their mouths touching the ground. I shrugged while heading out the door. "See you guys this afternoon!"

I walked to my first class, continuing to ignore the stares that everyone gave me yesterday and today. I pulled out my headphones to tune out the clicking of my red boots and the whispers.

By the time I arrived at my class, I was grooving and singing to _Falling in Reverse_.

"_I got these questions always running through my head,__  
__so many things that I would like to understand,__  
__if we are born to die and we all die to live,__  
__then what's the point of living life if it just contradicts?__  
__I felt the darkness as it tried to pull me down,__  
__the kind of dark that haunts a hundred year old house,__  
__I wrestled with my thoughts, I shook the hand of doubt,__  
__running from my past I'm praying feet don't fail me now!"_

The kids in my class gave me looks, most of which being death glares as I took my seat after the teacher gave me a stern talking to about appropriate classroom manners. For the remainder of class, and the day I sat quietly with my headphones hidden and listened to my music.

It finally came to the time where the day had ended and I could go to the Host Club. I made my way to Music Room #3 now singing the _Teen Titans _theme song. Finding the room, I burst in yelling as the song ended. "Teen Titans, _GO_!"

Seven pairs of eyes turned to me and I smiled back, showing that I wasn't always a depressing little shit. I felt arms snake around my waist, but before they got a hold of me, I bounded away to the nearest power point and started unloading my bag.

"What are you doing Shayla-Chan?" I looked up to see Hunny watching me with big eyes. I gave him a dazzling smile before I pulled out what I was looking for. A small iPhone dock. "I am going to introduce Ouran High School Host Club to good music."

I saw Kyoya turn from his laptop to look at me, but as he went to speak, I interrupted him. "Don't say no yet, Kyoya! You always want something new, right? And you want me to contribute? Then try this. I can even dress everyone up like me; all cool and sexy. The girls will fall over for it. Trust me. I've pictured everyone in here in a certain outfit and I nearly convulsed on the spot."

Tamaki looked horrified at my last comment, but beamed at my idea. "I think we should try it, Mommy!"

Kyoya shrugged and turned back to his computer. Haruhi came up to me and pawed through my bag, confused. "You don't have any clothes in here?"

I leaned into her and whispered. "Yes, I know. I only thought of that then. At the moment, I just want to listen to my music."

Haruhi laughed at me. "We haven't been officially introduced. I'm Haruhi Fujioka."

The girl stuck her hand out to me and I took it firmly. "Shayla Matthews. I have a strong feeling we are going to be great friends."

I plugged in and selected one of my favorite songs. _Party Bass_ rang through the hall and Tamaki retreated to his corner, frightened of the song. Deciding to make it worse, I got up and started to sing to it.

"_If their titties ain't movin'; then there's not enough bass.  
If their ass ain't shakin', then there's not enough bass."_

At this point, girls had started filing into the room and were just staring at me before they requested one of the boys. Haruhi waved goodbye to me as she was called over to some girls. I sighed before I turned the music off and walked over to where Kyoya was seated, typing away on his laptop. I sat across from him and put my feet up on the table. Kyoya didn't even look up when I sat down. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

He finally stop typing and looked at me. "Whatever for? I'm sure it is me who should be apologizing for using those words on you."

I shuddered at the memory. "For verbally abusing you after you revived me. Basically, I'm sorry for calling you a four-eyed fucker."

He actually chuckled. "It's okay. At least you apologized. You still have to help the Host Club when requested."

I shrugged, playing with the hem of my midriff. "Do you have any jobs for me today?"

"I don't actually, which is intriguing in its own way. You can relax today. Even request one of the members and join them with the girls."

I contemplated his suggestion before I rose from my seat and walked over to Haruhi with the three girls sitting across from her. "Hey Haruhi!"

I popped on the same couch as her and lay down, stretching out my long legs, making the girls across envious I was so close to Haruhi. "Hey Shayla, what's up?"

"Nothing at all. Bored as hell. How you doin'?"

She laughed and turned to the girls, paling at the murderous expressions they were giving me. I wasn't in the mood for teenage girl bullshit. "Got a problem?"

I feel as if their eyes were lasers burning into me, but I couldn't care. Instead, I yawned and closed my eyes.

When I woke, Hikaru and Kaoru were staring at me with smirks planted on their faces. "I swear to Satan, if you guys took pictures of me, I will post the pictures of Hikaru sleeping all over the school."

Hikaru gaped at me, not knowing I had the images while Kaoru doubled-over in a fit of laughter. I laughed as I hauled myself and brushed my fingers through my hair. "What happened while I was sleeping?"

Haruhi sat down next to me and scratched the back of her neck before she began. "Well, once the girls and I heard you softly snoring, they wanted to draw mean things on your face. The twins were also up for that plan, but we managed to stop them."

My mouth was hanging open as a scowl spread across my face and found the twins. "Don't mess with the girl who is planning your clothes, guys. It could end badly." I got up of my comfortable post on the couch and packed up my bag. "See you guys tomorrow."

I walked out of the room, unaware of the plan Tamaki had formed just as I left.  
I walked out of the school, and climbed into my beautiful Skyline. I revved the engine before I sped up and drove home.

Later that day, at about 5pm, I had just finished choosing costumes on the internet, and paid a lot extra for overnight delivery. I wandered into the kitchen, merely in my lacy blue bra and matching panties and put a couple of Pop Tarts in the toaster. _Super Soaker _was pounding through my subs, but I could still hear the door as someone knocked. Not caring about my half-naked state, I answered and gasped when I saw who it was. "Oh, shit…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Host Club was at my door and I am in my underwear. They were all staring too. Blushes formed on all their cheeks including Kyoya. Haruhi wasn't blushing, she was just looking away. _You've been worse in front of complete strangers, suck it up! _A blush formed on my own face when I spotted Hikaru looking up and down constantly. Finally, after a few awkward moments, Tamaki broke the silence and engulfed me into a hug, shielding me from the other hosts. "Don't look, my family! She's forgotten to get dressed! You mustn't look at a girl in this state unless you are married!"

I rolled my eyes at the silly blonde. "Tamaki, I honestly don't care if you guys see me like this. I'm quite used to it."

He held me at arm's length and looked me directly in the eye, obviously trying very hard to not look all over. It was getting awkward and I turned to Haruhi, mouthing at her to help me. She sighed before turning to the twins asking them to pry Tamaki off me. I folded my arms once he was off. "Hikaru, you remember where the coffee is? Can you grab everyone a mug while I go put something on so you guys stop staring, ok?"

He nodded, still blushing like crazy as I walked into my room and pawed through my closet. I heard my door open and I grumbled, "Still not dressed!"

"I don't mind at all." I froze. _Is that Kyoya? _I spun around to face the Shadow King as he was directly behind me. He was so close; I backed up until I felt a wall. I wasn't scared, mostly curious.

"Can I help you, Kyoya?" His eyes travelled up my body before he spoke.

"My research found that you dealt your problem with sleeping with men, and I also discovered that your sexual tendencies haven't been attended to since you've been in Japan. Am I right? Is this making you uncomfortable?"

Once of his arms were placed on the wall next to my face and I could feel his breath on my nose. _He's right. _I began to squirm and I watched him smile as he leant closer to whisper in my ear. "I can help you with your _problem _if you please."

I shivered as I felt his lips press on my neck. My head craned automatically giving him more access to my neck. One of his long arms hooked around my waist and pulled himself towards my body, closing the distance and causing my arms to be wrapped under him, holding me close to his firm, warm body. His lips expertly traced my neck, occasionally nibbling and I could feel his mouth travelling towards my own. I had no control of myself any longer, giving in to my instincts as I found his lips before he found mine.  
My arms slid out from under him and wrapped around his neck as I pulled him as tight as I could to me. The arm that was on the wall trailed to my hair and knotted into it as I gave off a slight moan into him. His mouth opened for me, granting access for our tongues to dance. These emotions and reactions were purely instinctual and I was beginning to wake up from my sexual trance when an image of Hikaru flashed through my mind. _You've got a sexy Shadow King wanting to fulfill your needs, and all you can think of was Hikaru? Girl, you got it bad._ I growled at my thoughts and I noticed that Kyoya thought I was growling at him. His lips left mine and travelled back down my neck once more. My breathing was heavy and we were so close, I could feel his pants tighten, and I decided that making out was enough for today.  
I pushed him back and I looked him in the eye. "I'll think about it, but at the moment I have guests in my kitchen, probably touching everything."

Kyoya nodded in understanding and pulled away from me. He walked out of the room without a word, just a simple fixing of his glasses. I sighed and clawed through my hair, taming the mess Kyoya had left. Finally pulling out a cat onesie, I sunk to the floor before I could even put it on.  
He's right. Kyoya is so right. Sex is literally the only way I was able to deal with the experiments side effects before my emotions got carried away and _that _happened. I can feel my emotions creeping up on me. I either need to find another way to let off the emotions, or I need to seduce someone; fast. I didn't notice the tears flowing from my eyes until someone sat beside me and draped an arm around my shoulders. I looked to find Haruhi giving me a concerned look. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at my eyes. "Are the guys worrying?"

She smiled and pulled me closer while I cried into her. "I sent them away, knowing something was wrong. Hikaru was reluctant, but eventually I got him to leave."

"Thank you, Haruhi." I wrapped my own arms around her, grateful for having a girl to comfort in.

"I'm guessing you being upset has something to do with those words Kyoya said yesterday." I immediately tensed. _If you want someone to trust in Japan, Haruhi is your best choice. _I relaxed and sat up to look her directly in the eye.

"What I'm about to tell you Haruhi, is private information. It's basically so private; if anyone finds out I could be locked up in a lab forever. Do you promise to not breathe a word of this to anyone?" She nodded, watching me intently as I took a deep breath, ready to tell my story for the very first person, ever.

"My parents are world famous scientists. They conduct experiments on animals, combining the DNA of different creatures to create genetically enhanced beasts. One day, when I was merely five-years-old, my Dad told me it was 'Bring your child to work Day'. I was so thrilled. I had no clue what my parents did, and I was incredibly eager to learn. He told me that they were going to have this day once every week.  
So, I went to his work with him and I was looking around for other children, yet I couldn't spot any. I asked him why and he just said that many of the workers didn't have kids. I believed him and he led me to a room with a chair with straps and lab utensils on a tray to the side. Dad told me that I had to be immunized every time I came to his work place. I was still only five, but he strapped me to that god-awful chair and produced a huge needle with an ice blue liquid on the inside.  
My father promised me that I was going to be okay and I trusted him. He injected me with the serum and the first thing I felt was heat. It gradually became hotter until I felt like I was on fire. I writhed and screamed in my chair, begging my Dad to make it go away. After about 10 minutes of the agony, it subsided.  
He took me from the chair and let me cry to him for a further 20 minutes. He eventually gave me a tour, and then put me in a white padded room for the remainder of the day. This process went on for 10 years until my fifteenth birthday a few months ago, when I discovered odd things about myself. I had the I.Q of three Albert Einsteins, I could see things up close (like microscopic things), I could leap a good ten meters in the air on a bad day, I sprinted faster than a cheater, and had reflexes better than the Queen of Cats. I'm still discovering odd things about myself, but it took me only a day to discover what he'd been doing to me for ten years.  
The entire genetic DNA he gained from thousands of animals, he had injected into me. I knew then, that I had to get away from him and his experiments. That night, I broke into the laboratory and destroyed every single file of myself I could find and escaped with a backpack and an unlimited credit card.  
Up until I moved to Japan to begin a normal life, I drank alcohol every night; I slept with many, many men. I had earned a horrible reputation and I was always in a fight. I also discovered that, without the regular injections, my emotions built up until I found a way to release them all in one go unless pure animalistic instincts took over and I went on a monster rampage. Unfortunately for me, that release to calm my emotions means sex.  
I can feel myself getting more hyped up every day and I need my release soon before I explode. I've almost killed someone on a rampage once… I never want to lose control like that again.  
The words Kyoya used were my safe words. I didn't know about them until I discovered my abilities, but they had been used on me many times before, but I couldn't remember when it happened or what had happened to cause me to faint.  
All I want now is a normal life and it's proving difficult already."

Haruhi stared at me for a few moments, comprehending every word I said. I was looking at my hands when she finally spoke. "I'm so sorry, Shayla…"

I laughed at her. It's not her fault, but at least she hasn't left screaming for the hills yet. "Although, I'm crying right now because I've realized how close I am to exploding. Kyoya made me notice that."

She looked confused at that statement, so I elaborated. "Kyoya kind of walked in before and tried to seduce me… We made out for awhile but then I remembered I had guests so I pushed him away. Once he left, I realized how much I needed it."

Haruhi looked at me, deep in thought. Her eyes glazed over, becoming emotionless when she spoke. "Honestly, if you're that close to your outburst, call Kyoya. He knows what you've gone through, obviously so you need him."

Guilt racked my body as I thought of Hikaru again. He was so different and we got along so well. I was immediately attracted to him when I met him, and I've been clinging to him since I've been in Japan. "I-I can't… I like Hikaru."

Haruhi shrugged. "Does Hikaru need to know? If you eventually tell him your story, I'm positive he will understand you sleeping with Kyoya. Trust me."

I took in her words. Should I sleep with Kyoya? He certainly showed some skill earlier. I can feel the outburst nearing. I just don't want to be a whore in Japan too. I thought about it for a few more moments when I finally decided.

"Okay, I'll get him over tonight." Haruhi gave me a reassuring smile. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and scribbled Kyoya's number onto my arm. "I'm going to go. I hope you're going to be okay, Shayla."

I gave a weak half-smile to the girl as she walked out of my room and left me alone with my thoughts. Before I could reconsider any decision, I walked into the kitchen where my phone was resting and dialed Kyoya's number. He picked up on the second ring. "Kyoya Ootori speaking."

"Kyoya, its Shayla. Be at my house in ten minutes." I hung up immediately before skipping to my room. Honestly, sex keeps me happy. It cheers me up and puts me in a bubbly mood. I walked back into my wardrobe and hung up my onsie and then padded over to a drawer that contains all of my sexy clothing.

I slipped off by lacy white undergarments and traded them for skimpy fire-truck red ones. I put on baggy white sweats to conceal the excitement and a white shirt that you could see through.

I decided to tie my hair in a high ponytail when the doorbell rang. I put my sexiest smile on my face as I opened the door to find Kyoya patiently waiting for me. I took him by his hand and lead him to my bedroom, remembering to lock the door.  
I watched as Kyoya put his glasses on the table and took his leather jacket and shoes off, leaving him in a white button down shirt with light black pants. _He is actually so sexy. _I blushed, looking at the ground until I felt a long finger lift my chin up.

Kyoya was giving me a very attractive smirk as he pushed me up to the nearest wall.

Just like earlier on in the day, he leaned close to me, to whisper in my ear. Yet, this time, is voice had become deep and husky; completely and utterly arousing. "I suppose you've called me over to satisfy your hunger. Oh Shayla, I'm going to do that and much more."

My spine racked with goose bumps as his lips began to plunder my neck, much hungrier this time. I gasped at the roughness but it felt like he was being gentle as well which was most invigorating.  
Only a few seconds later, I wrapped my arms into his hair and gently tugged to make his enchanting lips come from my neck and attach to my awaiting mouth. Our breathing was already heavy, and when I heard the famous Shadow King moan, I couldn't help but pull him tighter to me and begin to unbutton his shirt with my hand.

Having no time wasted, Kyoya literally tore my shirt from my body and gaze longingly on my large chest. I had finally unbuttoned his shirt, letting it tumble off of his arms and onto the ground. I resumed knotting my fingers in his hair, but this time my legs wrapped around his waist and he stopped kissing my lips and returned to my neck where he was nibbling and kissing everywhere.  
I growled at him, and he took that as a sign to carry me over to my Queen sized bed and lay me down while he was hovering on top of me. Kyoya tore his lips from my neck and instead began to trace kisses down my body until he reached the hem of my sweats where he gracefully slid them down my legs and tossed them to the floor. He looked at me greedily.

I smiled at him as I bit my lip, watch his smirk grow even hungrier as he returned to my lips, kissing them violently and quickly. I traced down his slim but muscled complexion until my finger hooked on the waist band of his pants.  
With only the flick of my hand, Kyoya's pants came undone and he shimmied out of them, leaving us both in our underwear. I let a mewl escape my lips as his mouth travelled to wear my bra was, kissing the tops of my breasts and making me crave more. Kyoya slid a hand under my back and unhooked my bra, loosening my breasts from their prison. He tossed the lacy thing away as his mouth claimed one of my girls and a hand on the other.

The next growl to come out of my mouth sounded strangely like a Tiger and Kyoya immediately looked at me. My animal instinct had taken over.  
"Shayla, your eyes." I know what happened. My eyes became like cats, vertical slits with golden irises. Not responding, I flipped him over with my unnatural strength and violently kissed him on every bit of skin I could find. I could feel him squirm in arousal beneath me and I smiled, relishing the domination. My kisses arrived at his slight happy trail and I kissed it a few times before I slid his underwear off, exposing his manhood to me.  
I never liked oral or hand jobs to men, so I teased. I crawled back up his body and laid on him as tight as I could. It's more fun seeing as how I'm still in my panties. I took his head in my hands and kissing him feverishly as I grinded myself against him.

Kyoya moaned and growled until he could take no more. I let him flip me over and pull down my red lingerie replacing it with his fingers teasing and playing while continuing to kiss me. I couldn't take anymore foreplay. My emotions were running ramped.  
My nails have extended as well as my teeth leaving me with a catlike complexion. I detached my mouth from his and leaned towards his ear, slightly kissing his neck as I went.

"Now, Kyoya." His lips found my neck and I growled one final time before I felt his shaft enter me. I clung to him as he moved in and out repeatedly. I groaned at him to go faster, my climax becoming closer and closer.  
A few more deep and quick thrusts and I cried out, and I could feel my closed up emotions be released as my nails and teeth retreated and my eyes could gaze normally.  
Kyoya was on the verge of climaxing, so he pulled out just in time to ejaculate all over my stomach. His eyes gazed into mine as he collapsed beside me, breathing heavily.  
I rolled over to my bedside table and pulled out a small washcloth from a drawer to wipe away the stains from my tummy.  
I sighed before looking at Kyoya. He had already dozed off to sleep. I snuggled up next to him and felt his arm drape around me and pull my body to him. My eyes grew heavy and I smiled as I fell to sleep, relishing the calm spreading through my body.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I awoke the following morning, Kyoya was gone. _At least he's quiet about it._ I pulled my blanket over my head, not wanting to go to school. A thought occurred to me as I almost drifted back to sleep. It's Friday. The weekend is looming over the horizon. I squealed in happiness and leapt from my bed, my mind already streaming with what to wear for the day.

I ran to the kitchen, immediately blasting my iPod through the apartment. When I got back to my wardrobe I pull a million clothes out and pawed through them, trying to find the perfect Friday outfit. Eventually I decided on a very tight white shirt that says 'I love Nerds' and very short pale blue sweat pants that hang just above my mid-thigh.

After my shower, I put my amazing clothes on with my Justice League Converse. I wore my hair in two low pigtails with my fringe hanging loose and I had re-dyed the blue making it more vibrant than ever.

Once I was all ready for school, with a large bag for all of the boy's outfits, I loaded up my bicycle, in the mood for some exercise. I slung my school bag over my shoulders once I locked the door, still smiling at the nearing weekend.

I pedaled to school, singing the whole way, and continuing to do so as I burst into Music Room #3 hauling the large bag with me.

"_Maybe it's not my weekend but it's gonna be my year  
And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
And this is my reaction to everything I fear  
'Cause I've been going crazy  
I don't want to waste another minute here"_

The Host Club turned to me with grins plastered all over their faces. I threw the bag to the floor just as Honey leapt into my arms. "Shayla-Chan! You're in a fantastic mood today! Is there a special occasion?"

I giggled at him. "Of course there is! It's Friday! The weekend is tomorrow! Do you want to know how you celebrate a Friday?"

Noticing where my statement was leading, Honey jumped from my arms and ran back to Mori. "Takashi! We must arrange a very special cake for Shayla-Chan! Perhaps chocolate! She seems like a chocolate lover!"

Mori looked me in the eye and I could see emotions flooding around his eyes, but none were expressed in his face. I feel as if I should get to know Mori more, there may be more to him. He murmured a reply to Honey. "I agree."

I turned to the twins, who were sifting through the bag. "Oi! You two! Out of there!"

They scampered away and as I was packing the bag back up, I felt a pair of arms around my waist pulling me to their body. I recognized them immediately. "No, Hikaru. I won't tell you what's in the bag until after school."

I felt his arms slump, but they still held on while he leaned to whisper into my ear. "Are you dressing us this afternoon, Shayla?"

I felt myself shiver and blush. "I don't believe you intended it, but that sounded much more sexual than you planned. Please, do it again."

I turned, biting my lip, to see Hikaru blush a deep red and pull his hands away immediately. I snickered at him as he walked away and felt an arm drape over my shoulders. "Hello, Kaoru."

I smiled widely at him. I have a feeling me and Kaoru could be best friends. "Was that you who made my lovely brother turn into a beetroot?"

I snickered even more before blushing slightly myself. "I may have. Is that a bad thing?"

He pulled me in for a hug and I looked up to see him smiling before he ran off after his brother. I shrugged at the two, before I headed back out the door to my classes.

At the arrival at my first class, I was getting more glares than usual. I was in too good of a mood to care, and as I sat down, I flung my glorious legs over my desk and crossed my feet, flipping anyone off who even looked at me. The teacher eventually shuffled in and didn't bother to harass me about my position. It is looking to be great day; after school.

When the final bell for the day rang, I literally squealed and ran from the room sprinting towards the Music Room. I spotted Haruhi on my way down and before she could ask any questions, I hooked her with my arm and dragged her towards the room with me. Once we actually got there, I threw her into the change room. She turned to me, with a shocked expression on her face. "Oh no. You chose costumes today, didn't you?"

I smiled evilly at her while I dug through my bag of goodies. "Haruhi, why do you have to dress like a boy? If you were a girl, this would be so much fun! But now, you're just plain difficult."

Eventually, I pulled out an outfit that would complement Haruhi's manly appearance quite well. I dressed her in a white button-down shirt which folds up to the elbows giving off a sophisticated but scruffy look with tight black skinny jeans matched with black converse. "Shayla, how did you know my size?"

I tapped my head. "Enhanced senses and brain cells. I can take one look at someone and know every size of clothing they wear, among other things. You know, there's something missing."

I pat my chin in thought, stroking my imaginary beard, before it clicked. I walked over to Haruhi and ruffled her hair, making in stick up in all directions. She looked like a male model, which was exactly what I was going for. "Holy shit, Haruhi! You look like a movie star!"

She looked in the mirror as a smile planted on her face. My joy was beyond unbelievable and it had reached the point that the emotion went too far. The pain I felt in my back slightly increased, and I frowned at the unexpected ache. Haruhi turned back to look at me and her eyes widened in shock. "Shayla, your eyes…"

I spun to the mirror and gasped. My eyes had become like cats. They were a pure golden color with flakes of blue floating around my iris. My pupil's became vertical slits, truly intimidating to look at. Being my inappropriate self; I smiled. "My symptoms are becoming more defined. I was hoping that it would fade with the loss of injections, but it has seemed to bond with me. That's probably why they were doing it for ten years. This might sound crazy, but I think this is a good sign. I might be able to learn how to control it."

I beamed at Haruhi and she was watching my eyes curiously. I looked back to the mirror and tried to focus on my eyes. In my mind, I pictured my cat eyes transforming into normal, glassy ice blue eyes. I imagined the slits of my pupils slinking back into round black pools, but instead, when I watched my eyes change to their original state, they flickered and caused pain. I had never controlled my symptoms before, and this was a breathtaking step.

I heard the door open and I gasped, my concentration lost and my eyes still remaining as feline's. I looked over to see Kyoya and Hikaru watching me intently, Haruhi's eyes widening as she noticed my eyes were still deformed.

"Shayla?" I looked at Hikaru's shocked face as tears began to bubble in my eyes. I didn't want him to learn like this. With my enhanced sight, I could see his pale skin furrow together on his forehead in perfect detail becoming a confused frown. My gaze was darting around his face, taking in every millimeter of him and I could feel my body yearn to touch him.

Breaking my deep thoughts, Kyoya saved the day strangely enough. "Ah yes, the _contacts_ you were telling me about, Shayla."

I understood his hint and brushed the tears from my rosy cheeks. "Y-yes, I've got them. They are just hurting so my eyes are tearing up. Your costumes are in the bag; excuse me while I go fix my make-up."

I scurried out of the room, dragging Haruhi and my make-up with me. We got to the bathroom and I sunk to the floor, holding my head in my hands, slightly rocking backwards and forwards.

"Haruhi… He saw… He saw them… I'm a freak." My tears flowed heavier now. They wouldn't stop. I was going through an emotional breakdown. I didn't even notice Haruhi watching me until she grabbed my hands and hauled me to my feet. I looked her in her big brown eyes and when she spoke, I couldn't help but listen.

"God damnit, Shayla. You are the strongest girl I know. Sure it's only been a few days, but I feel like you're my sister and I can tell you anything. I'm always here for you, and I know that you have to cut this crying crap right now. Hikaru thinks you're wearing _contacts_. He doesn't know your secret.  
You are going to clean yourself up, become your confident self once more and show those people out there they can't mess with you. Just glare at them. You're better than this."

I couldn't stop staring at her until the words sunk deep into my heart. She's right. I grasped Haruhi's shoulder with my abnormal sped and pulled her into a hug. I felt her smile into my shoulder and I pulled away to wipe at my tear-stained face.  
I pulled my make-up out and applied it, trying not to look at my golden pools. I applied darker eyeliner than usual, making the eyes pop and painted my lips red.  
As a last minute thought, I drew whiskers on my cheeks and colored in the tip of my nose with eyeliner so I would have an excuse as to why I have gold eyes.

I decided to go the full length a ruffed up my hair a little to give it a sexy bed-head look. I smirked at my reflection and turned to Haruhi. "Let's go see how those boys look."

We exited the bathrooms and bee-lined straight for the change rooms. Before bursting in, I thought I would warn them. "Ready or not, I'm coming in!"

I burst into the room and I heard a scream from Tamaki as he was only in his underwear. He ran behind a curtain and I couldn't contain my laugh. "Very nice, Tamaki!"

I looked at the other boys who were all dressed in a similar manner to Haruhi. One by one, I scruffed up their hair. When I got to Mori I couldn't help myself. I climbed onto his back and ruffled up his spiky hair violently. He gave me a confused look when I leaned over to look at him. "You're too tall and I wanted to see why Honey enjoyed it so much."

He let out a slight chuckle and I was shocked at the sound. I climbed off and let the boys and Haruhi walk out to introduce the girls.

I clapped my hands in satisfaction and turned around to almost run into someone's chest. I looked up to see Hikaru and I blushed ridiculously. I had chosen him a very soft fabric v-neck black t-shirt. The v-neck hung very low so the point was in-between his pecks. I made a noise when I looked and it sounded like a squeal mixed with a pathetic whimper. My eyes travelled further down to see his washed-out blue skinny jeans and I blushed ridiculously.  
I looked up to his face and he was looking intently at me, and then reached out to cup my cheek with his hand. "Those contacts are really entrancing."

He leaned closer to me to examine them more and I couldn't help it when my hand moved to the back of his head and laced my fingers in his soft ginger hair. I could feel his breath on my face and my heart skipped a few beats.  
My eyes roamed his face once more, exploring what I missed even with these eyes. The tiny spatter of microscopic freckles across his cheeks and nose, they way his amber eyes were mixed with flecks of gold and hazel, the way he had streaks of red and light blonde through his lashes and the curve of his lightly parted lips while he looked at me. My heart's pace had dramatically increased and so had the pain in my back which I dutifully ignored as I watched him.  
Our foreheads were now pressed and we were just watching each other; no one wanting to do something silly or ruin this perfect moment.

My golden eyes closed, relishing the feel of him so close and I felt his breath become heavier and heavier as if he was leaning even more towards me.

Then, it happened, the moment that flipped my life inside out after already turning upside down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Out the corner of my eye, I saw a man about 35 wearing a tux and sunglasses point a tranquilizing gun at Hikaru and I. "Look out!"

I shoved Hikaru to the ground behind me and crouched in front of him protectively, my nails growing and muscles tensing. I snarled at the man, he responded by pulling the trigger sending a dart my way. I spun to the left with my animalistic reflexes and when the dart reached where I was, I slung out my foot, kicking the dart to the wall, embedding it in the concrete.

I landed back in my crouch, growling at the man, my back pain becoming the brink of unbearable. I looked back to a frightened Hikaru. "Get the others! Tell Kyoya that the Lab is here!"

Without another thought, he ran out of the room, leaving me with the man. We circled for awhile, watching each other's every move and analyzing where we were to go next. He lurched towards me eventually, but I was ready. As his right hand reached out to grab my wrist, I slid to the side grabbing his wrist with my right and jamming his elbow with the left, breaking his arm. The man cried out in pain, and I couldn't help but smile as I leapt on his back while he was on the ground. I pinned his good arm to his back and started yelling at him. "Why are you here?! Tell me!"

I pulled on the restraint I had on the man's arm, repeating the question but all I could get were cries in reply. A cool relaxed voice spoke from behind me, and I turned to look at the person, clenching at the sound of a gun being loaded. In front of me, across the room, stood Blake; the last boy who would ever hurt me. He was another test subject from the labs. The only other person they know who bonds with the DNA.  
He had light brown hair just covering his ears, and emerald green eyes against his lightly paled skin. He was lanky and tall, but he packed a wallop.

"How did you find me?" I stood straight, staring at him, making sure he wasn't going to attack me.

He laughed at me. "I guess I got more of the brains. We're blood connected, Shayla. I can track you easily, and you can track me. Although, by the looks of you, you haven't fully accessed your powers yet. Tell me, how is suppressing your outbursts going?"

I growled at him. "Why did you come find me?"

"Why wouldn't I? I love you, Shayla. I always have. Oh, and the company wants you back in their hands."

I gasped, uncontrollably, ignoring the fact that Blake was striding closer to me. "They know where I am?"  
I looked up and took an immediate step back to see him directly in front of me. He gave off a soft smile. "No, only me; but I can tell them."

My hand lifted as a woman reflex to smack the shit out of him, but he pushed it out of the way and we were off. Blake tried to fly-kick me and I deflected the blow by grabbing his leg and spinning it causing him to clatter to the ground. Before I could bask in the move, he swiped his leg behind mine, tripping me up but my hands reached behind me first pushing me off the ground and back flipping so I can land back on my feet.

Our fight went on for a few more minutes until Blake palmed me in the stomach and reached for my hand where he spun me around so I was trapped by his arms up against his chest, my back to him.

"Go ahead, tell them. I can take it." He laughed at me once more and kissed my head.

"Now, why would I give the girl I love to the bastards that ruined her life? They wouldn't let us see each other again."

I rolled my eyes while I was struggling to free myself from his grasp. He gripped me tighter and I could feel my body slump and grow weaker from the crushing of my lungs. I was breathing heavily when the door burst open and the Host Club ran in.

I was wheezing and I could see them standing there in shock, unsure what to do. "Are you going to stand there or are you going to fucking help me?"

Blake pulled tighter once more and I saw stars jump in front of my eyes. I slumped in his arms, on the brink of passing out. I heard Hikaru yell, "Shayla!"

The sound of his voice woke up the monster within me. My nails extended further, blonde strips slunk through my hair, and a toe curling growl tore through my throat. Blake gasped as I hooked my legs behind his and tripped him over, sending us both to the ground. Before we hit, I slung my torso and head under his arms, freeing myself from his grasp.

He was lying on the ground, and I could see him transforming into a monster like me. I could feel my muscles rippling and the pain in back felt like I was being burned alive. I collapsed to the ground, giving up on my energy. My breathing was quick and I could feel someone pick me up bridal style.

Faintly, I heard Kyoya talking to a pissed off Blake. "You must be Blake. The other experiment from the laboratories. If you're here to take Miss Matthews away from us, I'm afraid I can't allow it. Unless, you want your_ antics_ reported to the FBI or other leading authorities. You don't want the company having to lock you up or put you down, do you?"

I looked up weakly to watch Blake's reaction. He was watching me, considering Kyoya's statement. "Shayla… I love you."

I cringed into the person who was holding me, who I discovered to be Mori. "That was a long time ago, Blake. Everything has changed now. I'm free from the Labs and obviously you are too. Go make yourself a life."

He watched me sadly, and I couldn't handle watching the heartbreak in his eyes. I turned my face to Takashi and buried my face in his chest, not wanting to look at Blake anymore. He said one last thing before the sound of his footsteps echoed out the door. "One day, you'll change your mind. I can promise you that."

I looked around the room at the Host Club staring at me, some sympathetic, some terrified and others curious. I clambered out of Mori's arms.

"Shayla, you need to tell them if these kinds of things are going to happen. They deserve to know." I looked to Haruhi while her words floated through me. I eventually nodded and pulled over a chair that was up against a wall. "I owe you guys an explanation. So, here it is."

The Host Club sat on the ground and watched me as if they were hypnotized. I repeated the same story to them as I did to Haruhi the day before, but left out how Kyoya satisfied my emotional outrage. That is something your friends shouldn't know.

While reciting the story, my mind was wandering back to Blake. I used to love him. We grew up together. He had been the only other child I saw at 'Take Your Child to Work Day'. I learned that he was there for the same reason I was, he was also a freak, but he could control his abilities unlike me. He didn't need safe words or sex.

We had dated for two years. From when I was 13 up until a few days after my 15th. I had broken up with him after I discovered what had been happening to us, because he was okay with being a monster. He believed that being forced to become a freak was the greatest thing to happen to us which disgusted me, so I broke up with him and left a week later.

I finished my story and waited for the reactions of my friends. They surprised me by jumping up to hug me, one by one. Hikaru was last and all I could do was look into his amber eyes until he spoke. "Is that why your eyes changed? Well, they're back to their beautiful blue."

Tears brimmed in my eyes after witnessing his understanding statement and he engulfed me in a warm embrace. He whispered to me, "I'll always be here for you."

"We all will." I looked up at Tamaki, who was giving me a sincere smile. The tears fell freely now and Hikaru hugged me again while I was crying. "Shayla-Chan! Why are oyu crying?"

I looked to Honey. "Because, finally, I have real friends. You guys really accept me, don't you?"

They all nodded and the grin on my face reached from ear to ear. The pain I had been feeling in my back had subsided to a dull ache and all I wanted to do, was party. "I don't know about you lot, but I want to dance and get drunk. Who's up for a party at my place? You can all stay the night."

They all considered for a few moments, but eventually they all nodded, smiles brimming all over their faces. I squealed for joy before grabbing Haruhi and running out the door, calling back to the Host Club. "Be there at seven and wear a costume!"

On the way out, I scooped up my bags and Haruhi's still holding the girls arm. Once we reached my bike, I finally let her go. "Uh, Shayla? I don't have clothes."

I grinned evilly at her and watched Haruhi's eyes widen in realization at my plot. "Another complication. There is only one bike."

"See the pegs on the back wheel? You are going to stand on there and hold my shoulders while I ride, ok?"

Haruhi nodded, slightly frightened at the thought. Yet, she still climbed on the pegs while I mounted the bike. As soon as I felt her hand grip my shoulders, I was off with the wind billowing through my hair.

When we made it back to my apartment, I took no hesitation in playing music as per usual. Haruhi sat on my couch awkwardly while I went through my pantry, looking for my secret box. I was singing to _We'll Be Coming Back _by _Calvin Harris _when I pulled my little box from its hidey hole behind the ice cream cones.

Haruhi walked over to me curiously and gasped at what was contained inside. I had various Driver's License's under a variety of different names and the same with I.D cards which all had my age as 21 on them.

"I see this is how you've been able to live your life." I grinned at Haruhi once I picked up one of the I.D cards.

"Shall we go get some drinks?" Haruhi rolled her eyes but followed me out the door anyway. She was silent for the trip to the Bottle Shop, but when we arrived she looked genuinely interested.

"What are you thinking of getting?" My smirk was evident when I left her in the car to go into the shop. I returned after four separate trips with four cartons of some Vodka drink.

Haruhi's eyes were almost bugged out of her head. She had obviously not expected so much. "Haruhi, there's eight of us all together and if this doesn't get finished it will keep me going all weekend. Although, I have a feeling that Honey won't drink, so now we have to go and buy him a cake or two."

When we got back to the apartment, it was 6:15 and I started panicking, racing all the drinks and cake upstairs and nearly throwing Haruhi over my shoulder too. I left her to put the drinks and cake into the fridge while I ran to my room to choose costumes. I decided Haruhi was going to be a sexy fairy and I was going to wear my Harley Quinn Nurse costume from when she was in the Batman: Arkham City game.

My outfit consisted of a very small white leather skirt with suspenders hooking down to some fishnet stockings with black high-heeled boots. The top was also leather, but a red, purple and white midriff fashioned into a half-corset with a collar and slightly puffy shoulders. I had red and purple elbow-length gloves with a black belt choker necklace and a black eye-mask. I re-did my make-up with bright red lips and heavy eyeliner and I put my hair into two high ponytails. I completed my sexy outfit with a small white nurses headband on my head with a small red smiley face on it.

I looked at my complexion in the mirror and spun around, enjoying the look. It was 6:35 by then so I basically sprinted to the lounge room where Haruhi was waiting and dragged her into the bathroom instructing her to put on the costume I set out.

She came back out five minutes later and I squealed with glee. She was in a very small purple tutu with a matching white and purple midriff also fashioned into a corset style. Haruhi also had black suspenders attached to black fishnet stocking, but as I was wearing black heeled boots, she was in purple. She had large purple and white fake fairy wings and wand also.

"You owe me _big_ time, Matthews."

I pulled her into my bedroom and sat her down on my bed while I played with her hair and make-up. I scruffed her hair up a bit, adding a bit of purple hair spray I had found in my wardrobe and added glitter through it.

With her make-up, I put eyeliner and light pink lipstick on her, knowing she hates make-up. She couldn't stop me however, when I drew purple spiral patterns on the sides of her face neatly with eyeliner and dabbed at the marks with glitter. For a final touch, I put a deep violet eye shadow to her eyes before shoving her in front of the mirror.

I was clapping with excitement when her mouth dropped and she twirled around.

"Shayla, I honestly love it!" I lifted her up into a hug instantly. That comment made my entire night. I was still squealing when I heard the doorbell ring.

I sprinted out to the door but not before I changed the song to _Drinking From the Bottle _by _Calvin Harris & Tinie Tempah. _I opened the door to find Tamaki at the door, dressed up in their costumes. Tamaki was dressed up as a Prince (no surprise there) and Kyoya was dressed as a magician with a Top Hat, long-backed black jacket and a wand, held by white gloves. "Looking great, boys! Come in! The drinks are in the fridge, and yes; you have to have at least one."

Kyoya waited back and I could see hunger in his eyes. "Oh, please Kyoya. Not tonight. I'm not going to get_ that _drunk."

He smirked at me before moving past me. He whispered in my ear, "You look absolutely delicious."

I giggled at him and swatted his arm causing him to smirk even more while heading to the fridge. I turned back to shut the door, but instead I found Honey and Mori standing there. "Wow Shayla-Chan! You look incredible!"

I grinned at the small boy in a bunny costume and leaned down for a hug. "You look adorable Honey! I bought a lot of cake for you, because I know you wouldn't be a drinker."

He was ecstatic at my statement and bounded inside to find the cakes. I looked back to Mori who was dressed as a Police Officer with a tight blue shirt defining his obvious muscles. I stared appreciatively. "Very nice, Takashi. And no, you don't get out of drinking. There's plenty in there so get at them."

He smirked at me and patted me on the shoulder as he walked past. I smirk came about my own face as I knew who was going to be at the door when I looked again. "There are twins behind me, isn't there?"

I knew I was right when two pairs of hands gripped my arms and pulled me out the door. I looked up to see Hikaru and Kaoru smiling mischievously at me. They were both in white sailor costumes including the hats, obviously trying to trick me. I looked from left to right. "Hey Hikaru! Hey Kaoru!"

They gave me puzzled expressions and let me go. "How can you tell?"

I winked at the twins before dragging them into the house. "Now, you two must have at least _one _drink otherwise we can't be friends anymore, deal?"

They both nodded after scanning the room seeing everyone else had a drink except Honey and me. Kaoru bounded off to the fridge leaving me alone with Hikaru. "You look really sexy tonight, Shayla."

I did a little twirl for him in response and tugged slightly on the corner of his sleeveless sailor uniform. "I could say the same to you, Captain."

Even with all my laser and LED lights, I could still see a blush form on Hikaru's cheeks as Kaoru came back over to us, handing drinks out. Without a word, I quickly opened my can and downed the entire drink in one go, showing off just slightly.

I looked at the twins with a moronic grin on my face as they picked their jaws off of the ground. "Your turn, boys."

They looked at each other before cracking the cans open and trying to copy me, but gagged after a few gulps.

"Ahh, first timers. Gotta love them."

After that the night was extremely fun. There was a lot of dancing which a lot of involved teaching Haruhi how to grind. Poor Tamaki, being used as the test subject was as red as a tomato by the time we got bored.

We all danced together and it was so much fun. Honey had cake all over him and everyone started to get pretty damn drunk. I had just finished my tenth can when I decided to drunkly waddle down to my room and plop down on my bed.

I looked up to the door when I heard a noise and saw Hikaru stumbling around, obviously wasted. "_Hikaru…"_

I stretched out his name and he smiled as he tried to make his way towards the bed. He eventually got to me without any broken bones and sat down, wrapping his arms around my waist. "How many have you had, Mr. Hitachiin?"

He held up for fingers and snickered then buried his face in between my neck and my shoulder. I giggled at him. "I guess I win; I've had ten and only now I'm drunk."

I could feel something soft against my neck, but I couldn't tell what it was. It stopped when Hikaru went up to look at me, but failed when he collapsed on the bed, passed out. I let out a full blown laugh before crawling to the head of my bed.

Hooking my arms under the redheads', I pulled him up so his head was on a pillow, looking peaceful. I pulled his shoes off with his shirt and hat and I tucked him under the blankets so he could sleep.

I smiled while watching him. He was the cutest person in the world, and watching him sleep was purely amazing. I found myself distracted when I could hear someone being sick in the bathroom.

I shuffled to the bathroom and was shocked to see Mori of all people bending over the toilet bowl. I sighed and went over to the sink to soak up a face washer with cold water to place on his head while he threw up. Mori looked up at me curiously and I gave him a gracious smile. He attempted to smile back but was interrupted when a wave of nausea hit him and he hurled.

I stroked his hair until he was done, trying to provide some comfort. When he finished, he sat to the side, breathing heavily. "Feel better?"

"Much." I don't think I had ever heard him speak, so when he did my gaze snapped to his inky black eyes.

"I see it was everyone's first time tonight." I played with the towel in my hands.

"You seem to have influenced us a lot."

I nodded and got up to open a drawer under my sink. I pulled out a disposable toothbrush and threw it to Mori. "I know how much the taste of vomit sucks. I always have spare toothbrushes around for friends. It will make you feel better. You can even take a shower if you please."

I looked to him and saw a grateful look pass over his eyes. "Thank you, Shayla."

I smiled to him as I was heading out the door. "No problem, Takashi. Get some rest."

I walked into the lounge room to find a similar situation to Hikaru. In the corner by the TV a very peaceful Kaoru was quietly snoring while clutching an empty can with his hat falling off his head. On on of the armchairs slept Kyoya, with his head on his shoulder and his jacket draped over him while on the other arm chair Honey was curled into a ball sucking his thumb and clutching his bear.

The cutest thing I've ever seen was on my sofa. Haruhi was laying on Tamaki's chest while he was laying on the couch clutching her to him and wearing her wings. Quickly but quietly, I turned off the still thumping music and unhooked my iPhone deciding to snap pictures of the dozing Host Club.

I could hear the shower running as I wandered back to my room and took my outfit off, swapping it for an overly large Flash shirt and simply my panties. I pulled my hair out of its ponytails and shook my hair around, trying to get the bumps from the hair ties out.

Finally, I crawled into my bed beside Hikaru, and being a little cheeky, I curled up beside him and closed my eyes. A small smile formed on my face as I felt his arm wrap around me, pulling me closer to him so my head rested on his chest.

_Yeah, he's definitely the cutest person asleep._ With that final thought, I drifted into a deep well-needed rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey my lovely readers! Thank you all so much for reading my story. I know it's shitty but you seem to enjoy it, sooooooo, yeah. Please keep reviewing and tell your friends and you know the drill!**

**To the review who asked me if my name is Mary-Sue? **** My name is Emily and I am a 16 year old Australian girl **

Chapter 7

I woke the following morning to a soft, warm feeling on my stomach. I carefully looked down, biting my lip to try and not squeal with glee. Hikaru had his head rested softly on my stomach, his hair tickling me slightly and his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me to him. I felt him stir and reflexively, I put my hand to his soft red hair, and slid my fingers through repeatedly.

His arms pulled me tighter and I smiled, still running my fingers along. I was staring at the curves of his back, emphasizing the slight muscles rolling beneath the skin. He had back dimples at the bottom of his spine and collarbones that slightly stuck out. My other hand started tracing every dip and curve on his back and I could feel him shiver beneath my touch. Hikaru's head leant back slightly, exposing his closed eyelids, perfect nose and barely parted lips.

The hand that was playing with his hair, moved to brush down the side of his face, causing his eyelids to briefly flutter then open, slowly and groggily. He looked up to me and a smile crossed his face. My fingers resumed to stroke his incredibly soft hair and his eyes briefly closed once more, then looked back up to me. "Good morning sleepy head."

"How did I get here?" He rested his face back on my tummy, but was still looking up to me.

"Well, you were drunk and we came in here. We were having a lovely conversation until you passed out."

He gave off a short chuckle. "How did I manage to get my shirt, hat and shoes off?"

I blushed and slightly raised my hand. "Guilty."

He snickered quietly for a moment more before looking down and noticing his position. Hikaru noticed how I was merely in panties due to the fact he had pushed up my shirt to cuddle my stomach. He looked up by body and turned into a beetroot when he realized that the bottoms of my boobs were popping slightly out of my shirt.

Hikaru coughed but it was mingled with a squeak, so it left me in a fit of giggles. "Did I do this?"

I continued to giggle at how cute he was and thought it a good idea to mess with his head. "Yes, you did. You stripped me completely and it was magical."

Somehow his face managed to become even redder while burying his face back into my stomach, clearly beyond embarrassment. "I'm kidding, Hikaru. This is just how I sleep. You did, however, lie on me yourself. I'm not sure how that happened seeing that I was the one who went to sleep on your chest."

This time it was my turn to blush. Hikaru smiled shyly at me before trying to sit up. He put his hand to his head and groaned. "My head is killing me."

I laughed at him. _First-timer. _"It's called a hangover. Mori's the only one who threw up from it, but you're still going to feel like shit. Go take a shower, you'll feel much better."

He slowly got up and when he started to stumble, I leapt from the bed and held him up so he wouldn't hurt himself. I slung his arm around my shoulders and led him to the bathroom.

Once we reached there, I let him lean on the sink while I fetched him a towel. When I came back with a sky blue towel, I smiled to him. "This looks much better than blood red."

He blushed crimson and I giggled. Of course Hikaru thought it was the perfect moment to be cheeky. "Only one towel? Aren't you joining me?"

My breath hitched and I blushed, wishing I could join him. "If it was any other day, I would. Except, I have 6 other hung-over teenagers in my lounge room trying to figure out where they are."

He nodded looking slightly sad. I politely smiled and shut the door, only walking away when I heard the shower running. I passed the now stirring Host Club thinking that it's time for the best hangover cure ever. Bacon.

I pulled all the bacon out of the fridge that I had (a good decent 2kg) and greased up my portable Webber barbecue, ready to cook everyone an amazing, fatty breakfast.

I was about five minutes into the cooking when I felt a presence at my back. A dripping chin rested on my shoulder and I giggled. "Feel better, Hikaru?"

"Much, but now I'm hungry and that smells great." He reached out to pick up a piece of bacon and I swatted his hand away.

"You can wait like the others. Now, go make sure everyone is alive." I snapped at him with the tongs until he went over to help everyone awake. I was humming to myself when I heard a groan come from behind me. I turned to find Haruhi rubbing her forehead.

I grinned at her. "Don't you just feel amazing?"

She glared at me and I couldn't contain my laughter. I squealed lightly when I smelt the cooked bacon, and served it in a massive pile on a plate. I pushed the plate towards Haruhi and she looked at the bacon questioningly. "I've learnt in my time as a drunk, that bacon is honestly the best cure for a hangover."

She carefully picked up a crispy piece and started munching on it her shoulders visibly relaxing and her eyes brightening. I moved past her and headed for the lounge room where Kyoya, Tamaki and Kaoru were all sitting with their heads in their hands. I put the plate on the coffee table and cleared my throat, grabbing the attention of all the room's occupants. "Bacon. Eat. Now. It will make your hangover go away. Trust me; I'm an expert."

Eventually, all of the boys picked up a piece and chewed on it silently. I rolled my eyes at them for the billionth time and started to walk down the hallway to my room, instead bumping into Mori halfway down. I looked up to the tall boy and smiled upon seeing the color returned to his face. "I guess you're feeling better than everyone else."

"That shower did me a world of good and left me without a hangover. Thank you." Before considering the outcomes, I enveloped Mori in a hug. He returned the hug after a few seconds and I looked up to see him smiling back down at me.

Once I let go, I told him about the bacon and he headed off down, Honey's voice ringing through the house when Mori obviously appeared. I smiled at the bubbly boy's personality as I wandered into my room, finding Hikaru sitting on my bed in merely a towel.

Ignoring the gorgeous naked boy on my bed, I scooped up my nearby iPhone and put it on my bedroom dock, switching on the _Burlesque _Album and singing along to Christina Aguilera. I could feel Hikaru's gaze on my back as I strutted over to my wardrobe.

I roamed through my underwear draw and pulled out a deep blue lacy bra. I believed it was time to be cheeky.

My back was still to Hikaru, but I could hear his sharp intake of breath when I took my shirt off, leaving me in panties and that's all. My cheeks became slightly rosy as I heard him stand up and move towards me. I slipped the straps of my bra on, and held the cups to my breasts. I felt him behind me. "Help me put it on, Hikaru?"

I could hear him gulp as his slightly shaky hands reached out to the clip, doing it up slowly and softly. I leaned into him, breathing in his scent. He was very intoxicating, but I couldn't place the smell, even with my enhanced senses. His long and gentle arms reached down to my slim waist, pulling me towards him in an embrace. Hikaru rested his face on top of my hair. We stood like that for a few moments until we heard Kaoru call for Hikaru.

Startled, he let go immediately let go blushing dramatically and scratching the back of his neck. "I should put some pants on and see what he wants…"

I looked up sheepishly to the garnet-red faced boy. "Probably."

He walked away and I shut the walk-in wardrobe's door, hearing the rustling of jeans. I pulled out my panda onesie and put it on, cuddling up to the comfort of the baggy outfit. I ran a brush through my hair, wincing at the knots. I had just put the brush down and huffed when I heard my doorbell ring.

I sprinted to the door, earning curious looks from the Host Club as I sped past. I felt them approach behind me when I opened the door. There before me, stood my best friend and favorite cousin Teanii. I squealed when I saw her, jumping on top of her and wrapping my arms around her neck and legs around her waist.

Teanii had beautiful long dirty blonde hair, captivating blue eyes and spatters of freckles all over her cheeks and nose. She was taller than me and had amazing boobs, just like mine, maybe even better. I climbed off her and my grin was reaching ear to ear.

"Hey, Shaz! Surprise!" She looked behind me to see seven very curious people looking at her, all of them being in strange costumes. She lifted her finger as if she was going to ask, but thought better of it and put it down, shaking her head.

"How did you find me, Banana?!" I was still grinning as I ushered her in and asked the twins politely if they would bring her bags in.

"Bitch, please. We're best friends and cousins. How could I not find you?" I hugged her once more also squealing.

She leaned in and whispered into my ear. "Dude, are you going to introduce me or what?"

I looked back at the awkward Host Club and pulled them over one by one to introduce them. First was Tamaki, "Teanii, this is Tamaki! The King of the Host Club who is also our resident drama Queen."

I didn't have to pull Kyoya; he walked up and introduced himself. "Kyoya Ootori, Vice President."

I grabbed Mori, "This is Takashi, but we refer to him as Mori and this is Honey, our sweets master." Honey leapt up to her and engulfed her in a hug while Mori gave her a brief 'hi.' Teanii was beaming at the small boy as she put him down, awaiting the next introduction.

I called Haruhi up next. "This is Haruhi. She's the only other girl in the Host Club and she dresses up as boy."

Teanii pulled her in for a hug, something she would only do for a girl or in this case Honey, too.

I looked over to the twins and ushered them over. "These are our doppelgangers; Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

They wrapped their arms around her shoulders and spoke together. "Finally, a decent person who knows Shayla."

Teanii was watching Kaoru with fascination, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. I cocked my eyebrow at the sight. _Oh, someone likes Kaoru. _

"How long are you here for Banana-Chan?" Honey looked up at her happily, obviously adopting my childhood nickname for her.

She looked to me and winked. "Depends. If Shayla lets me say, I'm moving here permanently."

My eyes bugged out of my head. "Just like we planned when we were little? When you promised you would protect me from monsters under my bed?"

Teanii grinned and nodded and I squealed in delight. It was already looking to be an amazing day.

A couple hours later, it was 11am and everyone had showered, ready for the day ahead. We all had a discussion and decided that we were going to spend the day at the beach. The Host Club were all getting dressed and I was in my room with Haruhi while Teanii was in the wardrobe putting on swimmers. "Shayla, I don't have any swimmers."

I looked to her, and gave her a once over, determining her outfit. Teanii came out of the wardrobe in her black one piece when I finally decided.

I went into the cupboard and pulled out a black bikini, one with a wire under the breast pieces, to emphasize on people who don't have any. "Haruhi, this was one of my first bikinis when I began growing boobs. It's perfect for you. Go to the bathroom and try it on."

She nodded when I tossed the swimsuit at her and headed down the hall to the free bathroom. I shut my wardrobe and pulled out a white bikini. I put it on, tying up the straps and checking myself out in the mirror. When I returned to the room, Haruhi was standing there and the bikini top gave her some extra help, boosting her breasts to a B cup. "You look so hot, Haruhi. Tamaki is going to do back flips."

She blushed to the ground and I giggled at her. I turned to Teanii who was packing up a back pack. "Ready to go, Banana?"

She nodded, smiling and we headed out the door with our bags, filled with towels, sunscreen and our phones. We got to the front door and the boys couldn't help but stare.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Teanii grabbed Haruhi and my arms and dragged us towards her car. I called shot gun after Banana yelled at the boys to follow us in the limo. We were in the car, and I plugged my iPhone into the USB jack.

"Remember when you downloaded this for me, Teanii?" I switched on the _Teen Titans _theme song on full volume and Teanii grinned at me as we sung all the way to the beach.

We arrived at the beach, energized from the fun car trip, singing along to all our favourite songs. The boys pulled up a few seconds later and I opened the door for them. "Ladies, the beach awaits!" They clambered out, fold up chairs and umbrellas in their arms. Honey leapt out with a float around his waist. "Oh my gosh Honey! Do you have one for me too?"

"I sure do Shayla-Chan! I've always wanted someone to wear a float with me!" He leapt back into the car to produce a blue float for me.

I slipped it on and squealed. I love acting like a child. Before heading down to the others, I clambered into Teanii's car and mischievously drove down onto the beach where the boys had set up the chairs and umbrellas.

When I opened the door, I was singing to the song that was blasting from my iPhone.

"_Cause when the sun sets baby,_

_On the avenue,_

_I get that drunk sex feeling,_

_Yeah, when I'm with you!_

_So put your arms around me baby,_

_We're tearing up the town,_

_Cause that's just how we do!"_

I turned up the stereo as loud as it could go before winding down the window and locking up the car. Before I could make my way down to the water myself, I was tackled by Hikaru who slung me over his shoulders. I was squealing and carrying on, but when he reached the water, I was ridiculous. "_Hikaru! _Don't you_ dare _drop me in this water or so help me I will kill you!"

I could hear him laugh at me as I was gently slapping his back. He flipped me over, still holding on with one arm gripping my waist and the other holding the back of my head. He was tipping me towards the water trying to scare me.

Hikaru was waist deep and I was still concerned about being dropped. I seized a moment where his grip faltered to reach out and grab his neck, yanking myself to him and also landing on my feet.

I let go of the flame brain when I felt the soft, wet sand beneath my feet. I looked to the crystal clear blue water and ran my hand through it experimentally. My smile faltered at terrible memories. Hikaru seemed to notice because he concerned. "What's wrong, Shayla?"

My eyes began to slightly bubble with tears. "I never got to go to the beach when I was little. I was always cooped up and being watched."

I looked at Hikaru's sympathetic smile and wiped my face. One of his hands reached out to touch my cheek and I didn't notice the other go for my hand until he pulled me to him and we were tumbling into the water. For the brief few seconds under the water, I was lying on top of Hikaru and I opened my eyes to see my hair float around us, the blue and black locks danced and twined with his ginger mop, and the colors of my own hair made it seem as if the red strands were floating in a black abyss, engulfed in darkness. I yearned to touch and as my hand connected with his hair, his eyes opened to gaze at me with a look I couldn't decipher underwater.

Our trances were interrupted by the float around my waist which hauled me to the surface and off Hikaru. I took a deep breath and shook my hair around, giggling as Hikaru also rose and shook his hair like an orange puppy. He had just wiped his eyes with the back of his hand when I splashed him with the cool, salty water.

"Oh, it is on!" He had an evil smirk on his face as he chased me around the ocean. Eventually, I got behind him and jumped on his back unknowingly. He grabbed my thighs to keep me on his back and I kissed his cheek, making him blush. A thought crossed my mind and I yelled out to the beach. "Kaoru! Teanii! Come and play shoulder wars!"

The two were lying under the town, in a deep discussion when I called out. In response, Kaoru used the same trick on me as Hikaru did by throwing a squealing Banana over his shoulder and sprinted down to the water. I looked over the beach and spotted the rest of the Host Club playing Volleyball. It was hardly a game seeing as how Kyoya was continually writing in his little black book, Honey was babbling about a new cake flavor and Tamaki was drooling over Haruhi's outfit. Mori and Haruhi seemed to be the only one's interested in the actual game and I smiled at the sight.

My attention returned to a now soaking wet Kaoru and Teanii. Hikaru leant back to whisper to me. "I think Kaoru might have a slight crush."

I smiled at him and hugged him tighter to my clinging, wet body. "I could think of someone else who does."

I knew my teasing got to him when he turned scarlet and looked to the water yet gripped my legs tighter. "Come on, get on your knees."

His deep thoughts were interrupted at my statement and he winked at me before going underwater. I put my legs on his shoulders, wrapping my feet under his arms and around his back to hold me in place. I felt him kiss my thigh cheekily as he rose and I tapped him on the head in mock disapproval.

Teanii, Hikaru, Kaoru and I played Shoulders Wars for a decent hour, and in the end Kaoru and Teanii won. I returned to the beach and laid my towel out and grabbing a book.

A couple more hours later and we all began to get hungry. We packed up all of the towels, umbrellas and chairs and were discussing what to get. "Seeing as you guys love trying 'commoner' foods, why don't we get pizza?"

As a reply, Tamaki burst into an excited fit and everyone agreed with him. We were loading up the cars when a sharp breeze hit my back, causing my muscles to tense. I could feel them behind me, and I was having too good of a day for it to be ruined. I hissed to Teanii who was helping the boys and Haruhi pack up. "They're here."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next five seconds had become slow motion. Teanii reacted instantly, reaching to a secret compartment in her backpack withdrawing two shotguns and tossing one to me, unnoticed. I spun the weapon in my hands a few times before clicking the safety off and yelling at the Host Club. "Get out of here!"

Before they comprehended my panicked shout, I stood up straight aiming my arm over the top of the car at a man in a suit reaching inside his jacket and pulled the trigger without a second thought. The bullet landed directly in the centre of his forehead and he clattered to the ground, his too late pulled gun going with him.

As passersby realized what had happened, the area around us erupted into chaos. I pointed the gun to the ground and walked over to the Host Club. "I said get _out _of here! It's the Lab!"

It was too late for them to get away. About 20 men dressed the same as the dead guy, appeared and were running straight for us. I buried the gun into the side of my shorts and began to run towards them, nails extending into claws and my eyes enhancing dramatically. I briefly looked to my left to see Teanii the same way, yet slightly less graceful.

Teanii had been through the experiments too, but she was only compatible with one animal, which was the cat. That bonding was restricted too, as I was faster, stronger and more agile than her with my feline side.

When I reached the nearest man, I spun a kick to his chest, destroying his rib cage and sending him flying. I leapt onto the next one and twisted their head on a complete 360 degree angle, landing in a crouch on his chest.

I snarl ripped out of my throat as I reached for the shotgun, aiming at a man lurching towards Teanii who was in a match with another guy. A bullet went straight through the side of his head, and only a few seconds later, I emptied the cartridge into 4 more suited men. I threw the now empty weapon at a guy heading straight for me and it distracted him while I launched onto his shoulders, twisting his neck with my hands.

He fell to the ground in a dead heap and I roared at anyone near me. The hair matted around my face, I could see blonde streaks settle through, as if I was inheriting the strips of a Bengal Tiger. I looked back to the Host Club, making sure they were safe. Tamaki was huddled behind Haruhi, Kyoya was on the phone to obviously some help and the twins were trying to stop Honey and Mori from interfering.

"I won't tell you again. Get _out _of here!" My voice didn't sounds like me anymore, it was blended with a deep throaty hiss and I could visibly see the Host Club shiver at the sound.

I could feel the breeze of someone at my back and with the speed of an attacking cobra, I twisted so I could kick the armed man in the side of his head with my heel, shattering his skull and instantly killing him. I heard the cock of a double-barrel and froze.

There was only one person in all of the Laboratories who preferred a double barrel over anything else. "Dad?"

"Hello, Shayla." My muscles began to soften so I could turn around to look at him. He was a tall, balding man with a broad chest. He had blue eyes like me, but not as intense and his jaw was set in a firm line. He was dressed in a white lab coat as always, but now he was holding a gun, preparing to aim it at me. I sniffed the air and in amongst all the smells of the beach, I could smell chloroform. "Tranquilizing bullets?"

He nodded robotically and I complied by standing up straight, erecting my back so if I had to run, I could do so quickly and efficiently.

"You and your foolish cousin have killed all of my agents. It proves how much your serum has affected you, seeing as it is your first time killing and you have no feelings for what you've done."

I looked at the bodies around me, including the one crumpled in front of my bare feet. "As you would say; these aren't people. They are clones of failed experiments, so their lives have no meaning." My hands were clenched at my sides, my lengthened nails digging into my palm, drawing blood.

"You have a fair point there, Shayla. Now, come quietly. You haven't fully accessed your powers, so I can still activate them at the Lab."

I growled at my father. "You are a moron. I'm not coming back. I want my own life. I want a normal life where I'm not a freak. I am certain your experiments are illegal anyway."

He glared at me coldly. "Shayla, I am your father and you will listen to me. You are close to fully blooming and I want to inject you with more animals before you do so."

My eyes bulged at him. _More animals? Is he crazy?!_ I shook my head at him and laughed. He just doesn't understand. He's a crazy bastard, and always will be.

I glimpsed at Teanii, who was lowered into a crouch, unnoticed by my father. _At least she can get away if needed._

I was swept out of my hopeful thoughts by Honey. "Shayla-Chan!"

My head snapped up to where a clone was gripping Hikaru by the neck, holding a gunpoint to his head. The rest of the Host Club were in a similar situation, but huddled into a circle, surrounded by suited men. I couldn't take my eyes of Hikaru, my blood boiling and my teeth bearing. "Shayla, it is understood you have deep feelings for these kids; especially one of the twins I believe. You will come with me, or we will kill them all."

A fire burned within me as I slowly slunk into a terrifying crouch, my shoulders hunched and my teeth extending into a beast. The monster I had been keeping tamed for months was being released. I viciously snarled at the man holding Hikaru. "Let him go, or I will tear your fucking heart out."

I could see with microscopic vision, the clone smiling while tightening his grip on my redhead, crushing his esophagus even more. A distorted and bone-chilling scream erupted from me, the beast within me creeping out. My muscles dramatically tightened and enlarged, my eyes widening into the exact copy of a cats, the whites completely disappearing; my teeth extended into sharp deadly fangs and my hair grew, tumbling around me in blonde, black and blue locks. My back arched, the earlier pain burning fiercer than ever.

Inappropriately, I evilly grinned at the man, and he let in a gasp. In mere milliseconds, I appeared in between the man and Hikaru, the grin still wide on my face, resembling a Cheshire cat. I said in a twisted, horrifying voice. _"I said; let. Him. Go." _

I grabbed his wrist clutching Hikaru's throat and crushed it. He screamed in pain, releasing Hikaru, who fell to the ground, wheezing for air. I screeched a sound that sounded like a mutated pterodactyl and climbed onto the man's chest, standing with my whole body weight pressing against him. I flashed my clawed hand in front of his face before plunging it deep into his ribcage. Blood spurted from his mouth, his screams of agony ripping through the beach. My hand still embedded in him, I glared at the clone. _"I told you that I would rip your heart out."_

In his chest, I felt a large, squishy organ and I knew it was his heart from the rapid beating. I closed my palm around it and ripped it from his broken chest, listening him to him wail one final time. I threw the heart to the ground and turned to where the Host Club was standing, the other agents retreating to a series of black cars, taking my father with them. Their cars tore off into the distance and I collapsed to the ground, my body returning to normal. I looked to a weak Hikaru, my eyes flickering as they became human once more. I crawled to him as tears began to pour from my eyes.

"H-Hikaru?" He looked up at me and ran over to where I was crawling. My hot tears were flowing uncontrollably as he pulled me into his arms.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" He shushed me and stroked my hair. I looked to my bloodied hand and my eyes widened. I looked over to the man and I gasped at his destroyed chest. The destruction I had caused was immense and I couldn't believe I had done it. I curled into Hikaru and realized that the pain that flooded my back was still there. _Something's coming. _

I looked up to the Host Club with frightful eyes. "Take me home. Take me home right now."

It took everyone a moment to comply, but when they did, they scrambled into the limo, and Teanii climbed into her car and sped off. Hikaru helped me to my feet, but when I tried to walk, I crumpled to the ground. He lifted me bridal style and carried me into the car. When my back touched the seat, I whimpered in pain and the Club watched me worriedly. I began to deal with the pain when I spoke to my friends. "I am so sorry, to all of you. I lost control and I killed. I'm a monster, and for that I'm sorry."

"You're not the monster. Your father is. He should never have done that to a child, and now he is paying for it by his men dying." Everyone gaped at the fact that Mori had said that, but no one disagreed.

"He's right, Shayla-Chan. It's not your fault." I smiled at the small boy, grateful for such amazing friends. I let in a sharp intake of breath when my ache hit me again. _This is absurd. _I could feel the pain spread throughout my back, slowly and horrifically. I leant my hands on my knees, my breathing quick and rapid. To my right, Kaoru tright to touch my back to comfort me.

"Not my back, Kaoru!" The fear resonated in my voice shocked him immediately. We finally reached my apartment, and suddenly finding my legs, I ran up to the door and quickly dashed inside to the bathroom to remove my shirt. I tried to gaze at my back, and when I succeeded, I couldn't believe my eyes. On the top half of my back, right in the centre, an incredible blue pattern was sprouting from the left and the right. I could see it grow and I could see what it was forming.

I walked to my wardrobe, and stripped off my bikini so I could put on a backless shirt. I returned to the lounge room where the Host Club was sitting, watching me worriedly.

"You guys don't have to stay. It's just another ability coming through." My voice cracked as I spoke and tears began to flood from my eyes.

Tamaki got up and walked over to me. "You're not alone, your family is here."

In any other situation I would've rolled my eyes at the dopey blonde, by right now, I wrapped my shaking arms arm his neck and buried my face into his chest, uncontrollably crying. He wrapped his arms around my waist, avoiding my back and held me to his firm, slim body, shushing me in comfort.

We stood like that for a few moments, until I could feel something in my back snap. I screeched and fell to the ground as my back deformed itself and evolved into its new bone structure. The entire club ran to me, trying to comfort me, gasping at the bones shifting under my skin, as an unnatural tattoo formed on my back.

"Is it finished?!" They looked to me in confusion. "The image on my back! Are the wings complete?!"

Hikaru was in front of my face, stroking my face trying to calm me down. "Yes, there are two ice blue and black wings on your back, like a tattoo."

My breathing was still rapid, but I could still speak in short puffs. "It's the butterfly. I hadn't thought much of having butterfly DNA, but now I see the use. I suggest you all dramatically step back."

They did as I said and once they were in a clear distance, I could feel my skin rip and tear as something lurched out of my back. The unbearable pain ceased within a moment, and I was left with the odd feeling of another limb.

I looked to the Host Club and watched their faces gape at my back. I ran to my bedroom where I could use the full length mirror. The tattoo that only covered the top half of my back had come to life. The flawless blue and black swirled pattern wings had come to life from my skin and enlarged to be the length of the top of my head to just below my buttocks. The width of the wings reached to a decent meter long, and I could flutter them as simply as I could move my arms in and out.

I turned to the Host Club who had followed me and pure awe clouded their features. They all began to comment unknowingly, and a blush crept onto my cheeks as they complimented me.

"They're breathtaking," commented Haruhi, a glazed expression on her face, just like the others.

"Absolutely captivating." Kyoya looked just as dumbfounded, which is a look you would think could never exist on his features.

"Precious, Shayla-Chan!" Honey was smiling at me from his perch on Mori's shoulders. Mori's comment slightly shocked me. I expected him to merely agree with Honey. "Those wings are lovely."

Tamaki's mind had obviously wandered off again into his mind theatre. "You look like a fairy princess!"

"As our mother would say; glamorous." Kaoru was smirking at me, his arm over Hikaru's shoulders.

As Hikaru spoke, my face turned a bright red and I looked to the ground. "You're beautiful."

No one made comment on my appearance, just my wings. So, when Hikaru said it, it was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said. Before thinking about my actions, I threw myself into the twin's arms, burying my face in his neck.

Our emotional moment was ruined by a threatening knock at the door, echoing through the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I tensed, not knowing how to proceed. I can't answer the door like this! The panic in my system caused my newly spawned wings to flutter. "What am I going to do?!"

My eyes were wide, frightened of who or what could be behind the door. Teanii walked in holding a small silver case. The icy blue wings ceased to move as I realized how stupid I was being. "Oh yeah, I'm not alone… Is that what was at the door, Banana?"

She nodded before handing me the case, and I walked out of the bathroom and to my bedroom to open it. The Host Club had returned to the lounge room to give Teanii and I some privacy. The metal on the case felt cool under my touch and I clicked it open.

Inside the box, were five separate vials of an ice blue liquid. To the right was an application contraption, which I picked up curiously.

I clicked a button on the strange device and an extremely large needle was shot out. _The serum!_ I screamed with everything I had and dropped the gun, jumping away from it. My bone chilling screech had obviously worried the Host Club because they ran into the room, asking what was wrong.

Teanii had retreated to a corner, also knowing what was in the vial. I reached out for one of the tubes, playing with it in my hand. I noticed the Club was still watching me and they deserved an explanation. "This is the dreadful infection they infused into my body. Teanii's too, although she only had one animal which was the cat. The one that I'm holding is what is inside me."

They all watched me in horror but also curiosity. I looked to the case when I noticed the most peculiar thing. A disc shaped object was also in there. I picked it up curiously and examined it. I gasped when I noticed the hundred small needles filled with the serum all around the edges. It began to beep, very quickly.

I tried to throw it to the ground, but it hovered as I leapt in front of the Host Club, spreading my wings and shielding them from all the darts that began shooting out. I was whimpering at the pain of the needles piercing my skin, but I dealt with it to protect my friends.

The shooting stopped and I collapsed to the ground, blood beginning to seep from my many wounds and weakening me. I felt my body become lighter as my wings folded back into my back, transforming into a tattoo once more. I sat up painfully to look at everyone cowering. "Did anyone get hit?"

They all searched themselves, but I was watching Hikaru. As he was checking, I saw a brief glimpse of pain and shock go across his eyes before he nodded.

Before thinking about it in too much detail, I collapsed from blood loss and the feeling of the serum racing through my veins.

I woke up in my bed, covered in band aids. I looked to my alarm clock to see that it was 6am, Sunday. I groaned in agony trying to sit up and when I put one of my arms down to support me, it wasn't bed I felt. I gazed down at Hikaru who was silently snoring away. I smiled to the sleeping boy before trying to get up, only to realizing that his arms were wrapped tightly around me.

I feel bad having to wake up, but I need to go analyze my body. Leaning in to whisper in his ear, my breath hitched when I noticed a small puncture wound on his neck. _He got hit. _

My heart began racing and I reached out to touch it. Hikaru stirred beneath my touch and I recoiled my hand to instead stroke his soft hair. His eyes fluttered and looked up to me. "Good morning, Hikaru."

He half-smiled at me before his eyes trailed down my body, concern wrapping his features. "So, yesterday wasn't a dream…"

I cupped his cheek with my hand in reassurance. "I'm fine. The infection can't do any more to me than it already has. The wings are pretty cool, and I'll be healed by tomorrow."

He nodded, accepting it but still not liking it. He sat up and pulled me close to him. Hikaru whispered into my hair. "I hate seeing you hurt and not being able to do anything about it. It's awful."

I looked up to the boy, worry written all over his face. I reached up to kiss the crease where his brow furrowed into a frown. I was leaning back down when he caught my cheek in his hand and looked deep into my winter eyes. "I want to protect you."

He brought his lips down to mine, shivers of static doing laps through my body. Hikaru's other arm tugged on my waist, pulling my body tightly against him as his gentle mouth caressed over mine. One of my hands remained on his bare chest while the other roamed to his ginger locks, delicately lacing my fingers into the twines.

He pulled back, resting his forehead onto mine. My hand was still softly playing with his hair as we just sat there for a few moments, enjoying the silence and electricity floating around us.

Our moment was disturbed when we heard a crash coming from the kitchen. I sighed and got up, ignoring the stabbing feeling throughout my body. I looked down to notice only my bra and underwear, but I didn't care as I walked out of the room.

In the kitchen, Tamaki was on the floor, surrounded by pots and pans. "What on Earth are you doing?!"

I called out to the disheveled boy, a smirk imprinting itself on my face. "We were getting hungry and I thought I would cook."

I giggled at him before tidying up the crockery and helping the blonde to his feet. "Where's Haruhi? She should know how to cook. So should Teanii for that matter." Honey skipped in, followed by a tired-looking Mori. "Haru-Chan went home to look after her father and Banana-Chan went to the Hitachiin household for the night with Kaoru as a replacement Hika-Chan for the evening. Also, Kyo-Chan is at home making sure the mess at the beach was cleaned up. Takashi and I stayed to keep watch for agents."

I leant down to hug the boy in thanks. It was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. In California, if I was even remotely different, I would be socially exiled by all my friends. Thankfully for me, I had fit in quite well. A quick intake of breath left me frozen like a Popsicle at the thought that just occurred to me. _Teanii is alone with Kaoru? Things will be getting hot there!_

I snickered to myself at the thought of my cousin hooking in with Kaoru. I opened the fridge, thinking I should feed the hungry Host Club. I looked back to see that they had obviously retreated to the lounge room while I cooked. I pulled out some fresh salmon with some vegetables for a salad to go with it.

I also reached to my freezer for some hot chips, because you can't have fish without chips. The salmon was simmering away on my George Foremon grill and I was cutting up the cherry tomatoes for the salad when I heard someone walk in. I looked to see Mori stumble and lean against the wall. "You didn't have to look after me, Mori."

He was watching me with fascination as I tossed the salad mix then went to cut up the cucumber. "Everyone needs protecting once in a while, Shayla."

My hand went still on my cutting knife and I looked to the ground, inhaling his words. "Not monster's like me."

I resumed slicing the cucumber until a long, graceful hand covered mine. _He's really warm._ I looked up to Mori, smiling down at me kindly. "You're not a monster."

I didn't believe him. I never believed anyone who said it. It was a nice feeling, however, to know that he cared. "Takashi, go get in my bed."

He had an amused expression on his features, and I immediately turned red, realizing my words. "You look tired. I'll save some of this for you and make sure no one goes in. Okay?"

He nodded and I squeezed his fingers before he left, reassuring him that I was going to be fine. I returned to mixing my salad with some dressing when I felt familiar arms encircle my waist and hold me close. I only just noticed how perfect my small frame fit into Hikaru's arms. He curved just right, my body fitting into all the creases.

"Hey beautiful." He whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek. My face glowed red, and cheekily, I turned and kissed him straight on the lips, smiling at how soft they were.

I pulled away and huffed. "Look what you've done to me. I'm all gooey and lovey-dovey!"

He laughed at my random outburst and I poked my tongue at him while pulling out of his arms to serve up breakfast. When I walked into the lounge room with two plates of food, Hikaru with the other two, I found Honey and Tamaki trying to figure out how to use my Xbox 360.

"It's called Halo, but there doesn't seem to be angels of any sort." Tamaki was scratching his head in confusion, turning the container in his hands.

"That's because it doesn't have any. It's a fighting game and stuff." He looked up to me, hunger overflowing his features at the sight of the meals. "It's probably the fanciest thing I can cook, so it better be good."

"Is there any cake for after, Shayla-Chan?" Honey looked so excited, but his eyes drooped and purple bags were evident underneath.

"No, sweetie. I think you should all go home and rest. Mori is already asleep in my room. I'll be fine now, trust me." He nodded warily before eating his meal in silence.

Once we had all tidied up after the meal and I introduced the boys to Halo, they all left except Hikaru. It was interesting waking Mori up. We just let Tamaki do it and he almost died.

We all had a good laugh and now, Hikaru and I were standing outside waving good-bye to our friends. Once they had disappeared into the distance, I turned to Hikaru biting my lip. "I don't know about you, but I'm going for a shower. If you care to join."

A few minutes later, I was in the shower, after pulling all the band aids off. The hot water trickled down my skin and I sighed into the heat, my hair being compressed under the water. My hands were crossed over my shoulders when I heard my bathroom door open. I could hear the rustling of jeans falling to the floor and my shower door being opened. Not a moment passed when I felt Hikaru's face press against my neck and his arms curl around my waist.

He kissed my neck and I turned around to face him, taking in his naked complexion. I looked at his eyes trail over my body, already sending shivers down my spine. His gaze returned to mine and he cupped my wet cheek with his hand. I engulfed all of his features, from his darkened wet hair to the tip of his dripping nose. He leant in to kiss me and sparks flew through my body, causing a lighting storm to ignite my bones.

I wrapped my arms around his lean neck, pulling him closer and further into the stream of water.

Our kisses became more demanding, our tongues invading each others' mouths, dancing simultaneously, our hands roaming leaving shocks wherever we touched. Steam enveloped the room and I wasn't sure if it was from our heavy breathing or the hot water. Our kisses were gradually becoming more feverish as my hands knotted in his hair and I wrapped my thin legs around his waist.

My eyes were shut, but I could feel him step out of the shower and carry me to the bedroom, placing me on the bed like I was a feather. He crawled on top of me, kissing me once more until he pulled back to look at me, his red hair dripping. "I want to kiss every mark that wretched serum shooter left on you."

He began to glide his lips over every scratch on my body, and I slightly moaned at how magical it felt. This went on for a few more moments until I felt his tongue press against my clit. He gently pushed my legs apart to get better access, all the while swirling his tongue around, adding his fingers, pleasuring me more. My back was arching and my moans wouldn't cease. I cried out, "Hikaru!"

He crawled back up my body, lying against me, kissing me gently. I could taste me in his mouth, but I didn't care. My eyes opened to gaze at him and I found him doing the same so I caressed his cheek with my hand, and he leaned towards it, his amber eyes burning into my icy ones.  
I wouldn't do it for anyone else, but Hikaru is special, and I wanted to please him. I flipped him onto his back, kissing him passionately once more. I slunk down his chiseled body, kissing him everywhere and anywhere as I went, until I reached the divot in his sides, forming a v that leads to his pubic area.

I gripped his manhood in my hand, stroking a vein with one of my fingers, causing the twin to moan and close his eyes. I started sliding my hand up and down repetitively until I leaned forward and kissed the hard, warm tip. Hikaru cried out in pleasure as I wrapped my lips around him, my tongue twisting and turning as I bobbed my head.

This went on for about five minutes until I felt him sit up, pulling me onto his lap, his erection resting against my behind. His panting breath was heavy and hot against my mouth as we kissed violently. I paused to look in his eyes again, and he stroked my cheek as I felt my eyes become felines.

He returned to my lips, tenderly kissing me as he flipped me over, hovering above me once more. He kissed me almost ferociously and I raked my nails up his back, leaving welts on his pale skin, but not even to pierce his flesh.  
I felt something rub against my entrance and I moaned before yanking his body to mine, causing him to enter me. I cried out from the pleasure and he began to build up a steady rhythm; moving in and out.

My moans mingled with his groans and he began to pound harder and deeper into me as I clung to him, kissing him with everything I had. He leant down to my neck to kiss it thoroughly. "_Hikaru."_

I purred his name as he thrust into me, my insides winding tighter and tighter until I orgasmed around him, crying out his name and wrapping myself around him. He followed in suit, calling out my name also then collapsing on me.

He rolled over, pulling me with him so I was resting on his chest. He dragged the sheet up over us, snuggling up only just noticing the chilly weather.

I felt his head tilt towards me and I looked up to his warm, content eyes. "Was that your first time, Hikaru?"

He nodded sheepishly, pink shrouding his cheeks. He then stuttered, "I-I love you, Shayla."

I grinned and flipped him back on top of me so I could kiss him. "I love you, too."

He smiled at me, then raided my mouth with his, preparing for round two of a very busy evening.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A very intense, quick month has passed since Hikaru announced his love for me. We had started dating and so had Teanii and Kaoru. Banana had enrolled in Ouran, also making a big deal about the uniforms so we both wore what we wanted and quickly became the envy of all the girls. We didn't like them either, so we retaliated by demonstrating public displays of affection for the twins.

Kyoya had tried to keep our relationships hushed, but that didn't last long. The twins continued to Host, but instead of flirting with the girls, they played games or occasionally professed that we were stealing the attention away from each other.

The redheads slept over frequently and had become video game addicts after we left them alone for a few hours. It was now a Wednesday afternoon and I was currently trying to teach Tamaki how to dance.

"Have I ever told you that you're a terrible dancer, Boss?" He thought he could break dance and the result ended in Haruhi and me wetting ourselves in laughter. They had also started dating, but this relationship was easier kept secret than the twins' scandal.

I felt arms rope around my waist and spin me around, Hikaru kissing me on the cheek when he let me down. "Hey gorgeous!"

"Hey baby!" I turned fully to kiss him properly on the lips before Kaoru bounded over to us, tears pouring down his cheeks, a group of girls trailing behind him.

"See, Hikaru! She's keeping you all to herself!"

I rolled my eyes at the drama act, letting Hikaru go so he could passionately fake being homosexual with his other half. I drifted over to where Teanii was perched, curled up playing a puzzle game on her Nintendo DS. "Hey, Banana. Got past that level yet?"

She didn't even look up at me while angrily tapping the screen with the stylus. "No, I think I may have to Google the walkthrough."

I nodded and a sudden wave of nausea hit me. I lurched from my seat, sprinting to the Club's restroom, leaping over rogue tables and chairs in my path. I got to the bathroom and threw up all of my stomach's contents.

I sat on the ground once I finished, reaching for the hand towel hanging off the sink. I wiped my face and mouth, glad my hair was in a ponytail today. I looked up at the door when it opened, a distraught Hikaru barging in and taking in my ill appearance. "Shayla! You're so pale! Are you okay?"

He lifted me to my feet, brushing strand of loose hair from my cheeks to behind my ear. "Yeah, I'm fine. Must have been something I ate. This is odd for me, seeing as how my infection allows me to eat everything, because of different animal diets."

I leant onto my boyfriend as the nausea hit me again. I knew my stomach was empty so I wasn't going to be sick anymore. I narrowed down all possibilities of my sickness until I was left with one option. "Oh, no."

Hikaru looked at me with a deep concern. "What's the matter?"

I ran from him, out of the bathroom, yelling back to my confused redhead. "I'll be back in a few minutes! I just need to check something really urgently!"

I grabbed Teanii by the arm on the way past, trying to contain my inhuman speed. She was pulling against me, but my strength held her until we reached my car. "Shayla?! What the hell?!"

"Get in the car, Teanii! You'll understand." She hesitantly climbed in, and then I sped off to the nearest chemist. Once we got there, I ran in, leaving Teanii in the car. I made my purchase with sweaty palms and a stutter in my voice then returned to the car, giving Banana the brown bag.

She curiously opened it, gasping at the contents, her eyes bulging. "Oh, my God."

When we got back to the school, the Host Club was still active as I sprinted back to the bathroom with the bag, everyone watching me wide-eyed. I locked the restroom behind me, already hearing Hikaru, Haruhi and Kaoru tapping on the door asking what's wrong.  
I opened the packet, taking the test immediately; shaking from nerves at the result.  
When the two magenta lines appeared on the stick, I sunk to the floor, tears flowing from my eyes and sobs racking my body.  
Finally, the door opened and Haruhi popped her head in. Spotting the test, she shut the door behind her, telling Hikaru to go away while she talked to me. Haruhi turned back to me and I ran into her arms, soaking her shirt with tears. "Tell me, Shayla. What's the matter?"

I looked up to her, crying snottily and my make-up ruined. "I'm pregnant with Hikaru's baby... I'm really scared."

She pulled me back in for a hug, her eyes wide with shock and shushed me. I sobbed into her for a good 15 minutes until Hikaru returned to the door, wanting to come in. I nodded at Haruhi to let him in and wiped my nose with the towel.  
He walked into the room frantically, Haruhi giving us privacy. He pulled me onto his lap when he sat down, cuddling me to him while I cried for another ten minutes or so. I finally looked up to him and he kissed the tip of my nose. "What's wrong, Shayla? I'm worried sick and you can tell me anything and everything."

I bit my lip, wet from the tears and looked to the test that had been pushed to the corner. Hikaru followed my gaze to the small stick that was innocently lying there. He picked it up. "What's this?"

My eyes widened at his absentminded comment. He didn't know what it was and I didn't have the heart to tell him just yet. "I-it's… uh… a Tonsil Itis test. It was positive and it freaked me out because I've never had it before. I'm so sorry."

He laughed at me. "You're such a goose, baby. I love you so much. Please don't scare me like that again."

I nodded, curling back into his chest, contemplating when I was going to tell him the truth. We sat like that for a further fifteen minutes until Kaoru came to bring us home.  
That night, I snuggled up to Hikaru as much as possible, even sat on his lap while he played Minecraft with Kaoru and Teanii.

At around 9pm, I decided to talk to Kaoru about the situation. We were now sitting on my bed, my hands shaking as I tried to figure out what to say. "You can tell me anything, Shayla. You're my little sister."

I smiled down at my hands, finally telling him. "You're going to be an Uncle, Kaoru."

The redhead twin stared at me, shock consuming him as the thought sunk in. "You're pregnant?!"

I covered his mouth with my hand, silencing him. "Don't scream it out! Hikaru doesn't know yet! I don't know how or when to tell him… Or if he will be happy."

Kaoru pulled me in for a hug. "He may be shocked at first, but he will be thrilled. Trust me. Wow, I'm so surprised."

I smiled at him, trying to find the right words to say. "I hope it's a boy. Then he can be raised as a Host too. He can be just like his daddy and uncle."

A single tear slid down my cheek as my hands fell to my stomach, rubbing it appreciatively. "My baby…"

I looked up to Kaoru who had a smile on his face, watching me happily. "I'm going to be an Uncle. This is amazing."

I smiled at him, hugging him once more. "It's really scary though. I mean, I'm almost 16 but that's too young for a baby. I haven't even met your parents!"

"Everything is going to be okay, Shayla! You are going to be an incredible mother and Hikaru will be there every step of the way."

I looked up, tears beginning to trickle down my face. "Thank you, Kaoru."  
He pats me on the back before walking out the door. I went to the wardrobe, now very aware of my tummy and pull out an old Justice League shirt with some panties. I made my way towards the bathroom, and when I reached there I stripped down, running the hot water, loosening my worn out muscles.  
I had just finished washing my blue and black hair when I heard my shower door open, and two warm and familiar arms pulled me close. "Are you feeling okay, Shayla?"

I turned to face my love and kissed him dearly, still earning tingles throughout my body every time.  
We showered together than went to bed, exhausted although I was having trouble sleeping. I felt as if something bad was going to happen, but I decided that I'm feeling weird due to the baby inside me. I drifted off to sleep in the arms of the father of my unborn child.

I ran out of the classroom with Teanii trailing behind me, after leaving a flour bomb in Kaoru's bag. We heard the slight _boom _and we nearly wet ourselves laughing at the squealing girls running out of the classroom behind us.  
I looked back to see the twins chasing after us, flour all over them and an evil grin on their faces. We reached Music Room #3 when they caught up and slung us over their shoulders.

We squealed and carried on until they finally set us down. I was confused when I found the room to be empty. "Kyoya, where are the girls?"

Kyoya looked up from his laptop, gazing around the room until he finally answered me. "We thought it would be best to take a day off. Especially you, in your condition."

I gasped, looking to Hikaru who was dumbfounded at the statement. "What condition, Senpai?"

Kyoya looked back to me with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry. I thought he knew."

"Shayla, what's he talking about?"

Tears began to brim in my eyelids and I opened my mouth to tell my baby daddy when the Music Room's door burst in and in walked… _me. _

"What. The. _Fuck_." If this moment wasn't as queer as it was, I would've doubled-over myself at Tamaki swearing.  
The girl standing before us was _me. _Every curve, every feature, even down to the graceful movement of her walk. The only noticeable differences were the white highlights laced through her jet black hair and the small scar caressing her cheek. She looked like an action movie hero. A leather corset-fashioned top, black long-sleeved gloves covered by a big black trench coat and black leather tights and high-heeled knee-high boots.

She walked over to me, and the tears flowed down my cheeks. She stood in front of me, and I could see the hilts of two short-swords on either side of her waist. "Why now? Why not in a few years?!"

The boys around me seemed frightened at the other Shayla. They were even more frazzled when I had spoken to her, even slightly cowered when she replied with my exact voice. "Because, you know that the Laboratories have discovered you. They believe that even though you are a clone of me, they can inject you with multiple doses of serum. They're wrong though.  
"When you were created for the purpose of a second observation of my characteristics they left me with, you were grown with the disease. You didn't earn it like me, even though you've been carrying my memories this whole time."

I nodded, understanding the reasoning Shayla was in sighting. "Can't I just go into hiding with Hikaru and the baby?"

She shook her head sadly. We were both startled when Hikaru cried out. "What baby?!"

I looked to my feet. "I-I'm pregnant…"

The real Shayla looked to Hikaru before speaking. "Yes, but that is irrelevant. You are a clone and therefore cannot reproduce properly. It would either be a miscarriage or die within six months. I'm so sorry, and I truly mean that because everything you feel. I feel too.  
"I can feel how much you care for these boys, so I care the same amount for strangers. And the love you have for your boyfriend is quite annoying, honestly. I am in love with a boy I've never met, only because you have let your emotions run wild.  
I felt all the pleasure of sex you have had, with the boy in glasses and your boyfriend."

She turned to the horrified boys and looked directly at Kyoya and Hikaru. "Very nice, by the way."  
Honey spoke up at the comment. "Wait, wait, wait… Shayla-Chan slept with both Hika-Chan and Kyo-Chan?"  
I nodded, tears falling freely even more. I was watching Hikaru who had tears welling in his eyes also, at the shock of the baby and the hurt of me sleeping with Kyoya. I took a deep breath and proceeded. "Do you really have to kill me, though?"  
She looked up at me, wintery blue eyes meeting. "I do. I can't access my full potential until my clone is deceased. I need all of the abilities to destroy father's company once and for all."  
I knew this day would come, but I hadn't thought it would be this soon. My mind raced with thoughts about what my life could've been like if I wasn't a stupid, useless clone. My child could live and we would be happier. "Is there any way that you could do that without killing me?"  
She shook her head sadly, moving closer to me. "That's where I've been. I've been searching for another way to do this, but there isn't."

I whimpered slightly and Shayla pulled me in for a hug. I wept onto her shoulder, my arms locked around her, feeling my own complexion beneath my touch. Eventually, I collapsed to the floor, the water flowing down my cheeks and pooling around my feet. I was on my knees, my arms motionless beside me. That's the worst type of crying, the crying so awful, you make no sound and you have no possible movement. You don't even exist. You're nothing and that won't ever change.  
I'm about to lose everyone and everything I love. I'm about to lose my life. When Hikaru knelt down in front of me and scooped my broken form into his arms, I sunk into him for the final time. I shuddered when the real Shayla spoke, taking full recognition that she was definitely here to claim my life. "Say good-bye to her. You're never going to see her again."  
The arms around me tightened further, not wanting to let me go ever. "You're really pregnant?"  
Finally, I weakly looked up to my flame brained twin, knowing I would never see his face again. "Yes, it's your baby. He was going to make and excellent Host one day."  
Experimentally, he reached down to my tummy, brushing it slightly. "What if it was a girl and looked exactly like you."  
I chuckled, my breath hitching on the sound. "Then we would have had issues during the teenage years, seeing how she would be related to you."  
He kissed my forehead before lifting me to my feet. "I'll wait until last. All of these people love you and want to say good-bye."  
I agreed with him before making my way towards Honey. "I'm going to miss you Sugar Baby."  
The small 17 year-old was crying heavily, as the rest of the Club. "Why do you have to go Shayla-Chan?"  
I hugged him tightly, feeling the tears on my shoulder. "Because I was never meant to exist."  
I moved on towards Mori who also had a tear falling from his eye. "Don't cry big guy. Everyone will think you're soft."  
I hugged him tightly around the waist. "I'll miss you, Shayla."  
Next was Kyoya and we exchanged simple good-byes and hugs, no tears needed. Then, was Tamaki. I stood in front of him, my tears brimming freshly again. "Bye bye, Daddy."  
He picked me up and spun me around. "To think I was going to be a grandfather! I'm going to miss you so much, Shayla!"

Finally, I reached the girls; Haruhi and Teanii. I hugged Haruhi first. "You've been incredible Haruhi, thank you for everything."

She was crying and I wiped her cheeks before enveloping Teanii. "You knew that it was close, didn't you?"

She nodded sadly. "I looked after you in the lab when you were still growing in containment. I wanted to be with you before I never saw you again."

I looked to my shoes, watching a tear fall to the ground. I walked away to Kaoru who was waiting with open arms. I jumped into them. "I'll miss you, brother."

"I'll miss you too, you goose." I hugged him tightly before walking back over to Hikaru and gripping his hand. He tugged me towards his bodice and kissed me tenderly but urgently.  
Our tears welded together as we kissed and embraced for the very last time. When we finished, we didn't say good-bye. Good-bye means leaving and I didn't want to leave. Instead, I said the last thing anyone wants to say to the ones they care about. "I love you, Hikaru. I always will."

I walked over to the original Shayla, still clinging to Hikaru's hand. She looked to me, and I could see pain in her eyes. "Where's your chip?"

I lifted my hair to reveal a very small micro-chip implanted just behind my ear. She reached out to touch it and I shuddered at the sensation. "Would you like to go down with a fight?"

I shook my head, "There's no point. Even if I did defeat you, a clone can't survive without the original copy."

"I just though you would want to, that's all." I smiled kindly at her offer, but tilted so Hikaru held me to him and Shayla could see my chip fully. "Ready… 1… 2…3."

She pulled the chip from its space and I collapsed immediately, gasping and clutching my chest with my already paralyzed hand, my voice already gone.

The worst pain you could feel, is nothing. I have no touch as I died in my lover's arms and I couldn't even feel the warmth of his pale skin as I passed. The very last thing I comprehended before my ears failed and the blackness engulfed me, was Hikaru crying out to me and the sound of someone collapsing behind me. "I love you, Shayla. I always will."

Then, I died.

**Don't freak out readers! This isn't the end! PLEASE REVIEW on what you thought of my major twist x**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I am so incredibly sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter after such a cliff-hanger! But since school began, I've started a TAFE course and 2 jobs and I'm always working, stressed and busy. So I've slowly been working on this and don't worry, I'm going to spend much more time on it when I get my shit together. I love you all 3**_

_**Oh and as an apology, I've uploaded a one-shot with Tamaki **____** Enjoy!**_

My eyes fluttered open, looking to my clone that was crumpled in the redhead boys arms. Everyone around me was crying, but I felt as if I lost a limb. She had become a part of me and I had to kill her.  
I really am becoming a monster. She shouldn't have died. If there was any other way, I would have taken the opportunity.

I wish she could have been the real me. She developed a somewhat normal life that I could never have. She fell in love, fell pregnant and had a future.

Me? I have nothing, no one and that's never going to change. I push away any attempt people have to become close to me and I cause damage to those around me, as demonstrated in this very room.

All around me, sadness leered, claiming the emotions of all these boys and the two girls. I could feel pain and guilt in the air, circling the broken, lifeless girl in the boy's arms.

I got to my feet and looked to my hand which still contained the girls mind in the form of a small chip. I slipped it into my belt pocket, closing it up firmly. I made my way over to the body, and knelt down beside it, stroking her hair while her love watched me curiously, yet spitefully.

"Are there any jars in here?" His expression was dumbfounded at my odd question.

"Yes, over by the kitchen. Why?" I ignored his question and walked over to where he instructed. I picked up a clean jar and texted the seal, making sure nothing could escape.

I wandered back to where I was before. "I can preserve her for you. We can't give her a proper funeral, but I can give you her permanently."

He watched me intently, willing me to continue. "She was the one who escaped the Laboratories. She left before they could update her with my latest injections. I had warned her when she came for me that same day, that one day I had to kill her. It was the only way I had learned.

"I let her run away on her own with my identity, leaving me to distract all the agents from her trail. They restrained me and kept me in a cell for a few more weeks, injecting me with something different on top of my animal instincts. She was lucky for not receiving it.  
"However, she was very different to me. Better, and more human. I don't have that emotional outburst. That was a side effect from being a clone. She continued my horrible party reputation while I was locked up, which I had stopped a month before she escaped. When I learned she had fled to Japan, I was thrilled and made my own escape with my new powers.

"The only recognition I had of what she was doing, was that we were connected in the way I felt every emotion she had. The love she felt for you, the rage when you were almost killed, and the happiness when she made friends and the awkwardness when she first met all of you.  
"I came here today, and I ruined your happiness. I killed the girl you loved and you probably hate me. She should have always been the real Shayla, not me. I can convert her molecules in to a sort of sparkling-cloud state as long as it is kept confined. I have not been unable to find a suitable explanation for being able to basically dissolve things, but I can influence the elements. Would you like me to put her in this jar for you?"

The boy looked down to the pale, empty skin and nodded silently. I motioned him to step back and he was reluctant at first until his twin brother came and pried him away from the girl. I reached out and placed my hand on her motionless chest, her skin cold to the touch. I closed my eyes and focused all of my energy on the body, picturing it dissolving into a cloud of shimmering blue mist. In my mind's eye, I waved the cloud throughout the room, gliding through the teens one by one before finally swirling around the redhead twin and into the jar, where I sealed it in air tight.  
I sunk to the floor again, exhausted from so much energy used. I was barely conscious, but my heart broke as I heard the quiet sobbing of the room's occupants. They had lost a dear friend and they weren't prepared to accept me.

Once enough strength to walk flooded through my veins, I hauled myself to my feet and moved towards the door. I reached for the handle and noticed my hand was shaking, hovering weakly. "You can't leave. We want to know the real Shayla-Chan, even though we loved the… clone… dearly."  
I looked back to the small boy who had tear-stained cheeks and was clutching a pink rabbit. "You honestly want me around after I killed her?"

The boy winced at me so casually saying I had killed her, but tried to hide it. "Of course we do. She was a clone of you and was incredible, so imagine how amazing the original girl is!"

I'm touched at the kindness this boy was showing me, and it would be foolish to turn down his offer. "Of course. My name is Shayla Matthews."

I held my hand out and he leapt into my arms instead. "Mitsukuni Haninozuka. You can call me Honey for short. And this is Usa-Chan!"

I placed the boy back down and gave him a small smile. "Very nice to meet you Honey. Tell me, were you the one always feeding her cake?"

He smiled sweetly at me. "Yes, did she develop that taste for cake from you, Shayla-Chan?"

I nodded, a smile now bright on my face. "How the hell could you smile after what you just did?!"

Looking up, I saw the redhead boy that was clutching my clone earlier, snarling while his twin brother held him back. Rage flared within me and I could feel the air of my power grow in the room. Honey sensed this and scampered away, as I walked towards the twin, who I learnt to be named Hikaru due to his brother's efforts. "What do you expect me to do?! Sit at home, wallowing in my own self-pity that I can finally destroy my father's company?! She knew this was coming! It was inevitable and you couldn't have stopped me!"

My anger racked through my body. He had tears down his face, giving up but still screaming at me. "Why couldn't she live?! She should have been the only one! Not you! She didn't deserve to die!"

"You don't think I know that?! She died for a good cause, you know! Now, I can access all of my potential so I can wipe out the Lab before they inflict this pain onto anyone else! She was a better me than I could ever be! She was able to make friends, fall in love and be happy! I could never do that! She was actually different from me too!"

I dropped my large coat to the ground, revealing my backless corset top with full length fingerless black gloves.

I pulled at my back, releasing my huge glorious black angel wings, flaring them out to my sides in a menacing manner. "You're acting as if I want to be like this! I'm a freak; a monster! Would you like to switch and kill innocent people?! Go ahead! Take this curse from me!"

Hikaru was cowering now, his crying ceased. I felt bad, losing my shit and yelling at him. I had just killed his girlfriend for Christ's sake. I looked at all of the other Host's scared faces and I folded my raven wings back into tattoo form, slipping my jacket on as well. "I'm taking her place at this school tomorrow. See you tomorrow."

I turned on my heel, stalking out the door and leaving the horrible day behind me. I left the pink school behind me, driving off in my sleek black car. I had learnt the address my clone had been living and had a key made so I could enter. The apartment was quite cozy but I couldn't deny the lonely feeling closing in around me as I walked into the very pale and clean room.

I took off my jacket, throwing it onto the island bench and picked up a picture frame. In the picture, was my clone with all those boys and the two girls around her, smiling and having a great time at the beach.

All of my energy flowed out of me then, and I collapsed to the ground, my crying the only sound in the lonely apartment. I cried for myself. I cried for the boys. I cried for the future. I cried for the past. But most of all, I cried for her.

It wasn't only crying, no. I wanted to scream. To throw my head into the air and scream out everything I had. Instead, I leant up against the island, rocking back on forth gripping my head in my hands and cried with a rapid heartbeat in short, sharp gasps. I was so familiar with pain and suffering, I wonder why I don't welcome it like an old friend.

I cried until the tears froze in my eyes, until I felt numb. My arms and legs were sprawled out wherever, and my head was tilted onto my shoulder, eyes staring off into oblivion. If anyone had walked in, I would have seemed dead. I was that empty and motionless, I could have represented a corpse in a bad Crime Show.

_You're pathetic Shayla. Get up. _Remembering my morals, I pulled myself off the floor and put the picture face down on the bench. I was desperate for a shower, so that's where I headed immediately, ignoring the faint sound of a car pulling up.

I walked into the bedroom and bee-lined for the wardrobe where I found black boxer shorts and a small Star Wars t-shirt for sleeping gear. Yes, she had also gained the nerd ways from me and for that I was glad. I made my way to the bathroom and sighed gratefully at the relaxing sound of running water, the steam spreading through the room. The scalding water worked at my tense muscles, massaging them until all of my fierce bravado I had displayed earlier dissipated.

I scrubbed the events from my skin with soap that smelt like musk and washing my hair with Strawberry Shampoo and Conditioner, running my fingers through the black and white locks.

I hadn't dyed my hair; I actually had natural black and white hair. Well, it was a pigment of the mutation from the serum. Once I was satisfied and clean, I wrapped a cool blue towel around myself and sighed when I noticed that I left my clothes in the other room. I stepped into the hall and froze when I saw Hikaru in the doorway of the bedroom.

_He's obviously been staying with her a lot. _As if hearing my deep thoughts, he turned around and spotted me. His face was ashen when he spoke. "Was she really just another version of you?"

I nodded sadly. "Although, she had freedom and found happiness. I have neither of those and can be a very cold person."

He dropped his head, but accepted my reasoning. "I guess that's the best I can ask for."

Hikaru slowly inched towards me, but when he did, he embraced my frame like he was holding on to dear life. He was warm and the proximity made my heart flutter. He was holding on for quite a while until I spoke. "Can I please put some clothes on?"

Abruptly, he dropped his arms as a red tinge clouded his features. "I'm sorry."

Hikaru walked away and never had I been confused by such a boy.


	12. NEED READERS HELP!

**Okay guys, I really need your help.**

**I know where this is going I'm just working on how to get there. It would actually really help and motivate me if you send in reviews with your opinions on what I should do. **

**A couple of things I would like to clear up.**

**1. Yes, I know this is twisting Ouran so very much, I am trying to present the Club as they usually are. Including poor Hikaru. **

**2. IT WILL BE A HAPPIER STORY SOON OKAY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. **

**3. I'm still alive, it's just whenever I get to this story I get a huge writers block but that's not happening right now so Chapter 12 should be up in the next week or so :) **

**4. I need your help! I need ideas for what events I can do to fill in gap chapters and ALSO who you ship the original Shayla with. I have no clue what to do with her. **

**SPOILER FOR EXCITEMENT: Remember her friend Blake? Well, he's coming back. Not too sure if it will be Chapter 12 or 13 yet, but I thought I should share! **

**Thanks guys, I love you all!  
Please let me know ASAP!**

**Emily x**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Waking early the next morning was certainly not my favorite thing to do. At all. Seeing as how I hadn't attended school in so long, the waking-up-at-the-crack-of-dawn thing was intolerable. Hikaru had spent the night, but out in the lounge room to avoid painful memories and me. It took me a decent 20 minutes to actually crawl out of bed and make my way towards the kitchen for a cup of incredibly strong black coffee.

I dressed myself in blue skinny jeans and a three quarter shirt where the sleeve sat tight at my elbows. I wore some knee-high converse that I found and slipped a few butterfly knives in the sides.

The shirt was baggy around my stomach so I had a gun strap around my tummy and a 9mm hooked in. I learnt that my clone had worn make-up so unwillingly, I had to put at least some mascara and eye-liner on.

Once I was ready, I headed out to the lounge room where Hikaru had woken up and was feeling around for his uniform. I noticed his pants at my feet and I picked them up, waiting for him to notice. He finally realized and a blush crept onto his cheeks and he took the black material from my hands and storming away to the bathroom.

When Hikaru finally emerged from the bathroom, he jumped when he saw me standing in the doorway. "Do you need a lift?"

He sighed, shrugging on his jacket. "Honestly, I was thinking about this in the shower, but you should stick by me today. You don't know anyone and plus, we have to pretend that we are dating."

My arms folded over my chest relaxed and I contemplated what he was insisting. "I suppose you're right."

I stalked away to collect my bag, Hikaru on my heels. "I suppose you aren't going to act exactly like her, are you?"

I looked down to my feet, sadness sweeping over me. "Why would I act like her? I'm not her and she wasn't me. In the end, we were two different people."

He made a noise of agreement as we left the house. Outside, a limousine was parked and I looked at it skeptically. "Stop worrying, I had it sent here."

Hikaru had already made his way down to the vehicle and held the door open for me. I climbed in and curiously looked at all the features of the car.

Before we knew, we were already at the school. At first I didn't want to get out of the car because I had to act like a happy girlfriend so people won't get suspicious, but I didn't want the red head boy to feel any more pain than he has to.

I eventually climbed out and Hikaru took my hand immediately, a shiver tickling up my spine at the touch. _It's not your feelings._ I scowled at the ground and silently cursed my clone who found love where I could not. He squeezed my hand, noticing my tense muscles and I looked up to his soft expression.

He was in so much pain; you could see it in his eyes. I felt terrible because of the pain I've caused him and those wounds won't heal quickly, especially with me around as a constant reminder. Walking through the school, I could feel the gazes of envy at us and frankly, I felt uncomfortable. I was moody as it was, and these girls were not helping.

We moved past one particular snotty girl and unluckily for her, I heard her sneer, "Unworthy little slut."

I let out an unladylike growl and spun very quickly back to her, my powers aura growing around me. "What was that, you little shit?"

She shrunk back very deep into the wall and I know that I have terrified her. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to glare at the disturbance. I relaxed when I saw that it was just Hikaru, trying to calm me down.

I turned away from the cowering girl and stormed down the hallway, Hikaru in tow. We eventually made it to Music Room 3 and I barged in, still fuming from the confrontation. Sparks of flame flew from my fingertips as I began to rant. "That rude, ignorant child! How dare she call me names! I have done nothing to her and she should be bitch slapped because of her idiocy!"

The others had turned to us and were trying to calm me down. The guy with glasses and black hair walked up to me confidently, "It technically isn't you she hates. It's the fact that you have what she wants; Hikaru."

My muscles relaxed as I remembered how popular all these boys were. They were a Host Club, dedicating their lives to entertaining females. "Well, I still don't know your name."

He held his hand out for me to shake, "I'm Kyoya Ootori, the Vice President."

Kyoya had a firm grip and it was good to know that he was stronger than he looks. "Good to meet you, I'm the real Shayla Matthews."

He introduced the rest of the Host Club to me, and it was easier to know who was who after that. They opened for business so I left the room to find a quiet place to center my thoughts. I came across another abandoned room, joined onto Music Room #3.

I walked into the large, empty space and paced around, becoming familiar with its décor. The bright pink walls and high ceilings were a lot to take in and it took a few moments to adjust when I had arrived the day before. The large door opened and my head snapped up to see who came in. The person I saw in front of me was Mori if my memory served correct.

He was a very tall person and quite tan for a Japanese boy. I assumed that he was very quiet but he knew a lot about his surroundings and what was happening.

We were both frozen and just analyzed each other mentally. Then he walked over to me and brushed a stray strand of hair from my face. "She really was you, wasn't she? Just not as broken. She was the broken saucer while you were the full tea cup."

I shook my face from his touch. "My clone was the pretty saucer that was fixed perfectly with professional super glue and my broken and spilled tea cup was never mopped up and duct-taped together by a 5-year-old." I moved so I was right up against him, flaring my aura to appear more intimidating. "No one knows what it's like to have everything stripped from you and become the biggest freak Earth has ever seen. No one, not even her, will ever know what it's truly like to be broken."

I twisted on my heel and began to storm off until Mori replied. "That's where you're wrong. Your issues aren't worse than anyone's. They're just different. Many people know what it's like to be broken, whether it be physically, emotionally or mentally. Everyone is going through a battle in their lives. Yours is just a violent one."

I can't argue with him, I know that he is right. It just makes me so mad that I couldn't be normal. I spun around, fighting back tears. "Fine! Everyone has problems but do they know pain?! In that Laboratory I could feel my humanity being _stripped _from me like it was skin being pulled off my body! I can still feel it! I don't belong here anymore! I'm a freak created by a chemistry set. Now don't you tell me that everyone knows what it's like to have their humanity stripped from them."

"Show me." Mori was taking off his uniform jacket, shoes and rolling up his white sleeves. I removed my shirt, not caring about him seeing me in my black bra. I removed the gun holstered to my stomach which I saw Mori eye off and I stepped away from the discarded shoes. Rolling my shoulders, I could feel the familiar piercing pain of my Raven wings leaping from my back. I was lucky that my bra strap sat just under where my wings flared from my skin.

When they were released I stretched them out like I would my legs from sitting down for too long. I closed my eyes, attempting to control the animalistic qualities that I slinking over my collection. It wasn't just my canines that grew, but all of my teeth became pointed, ferocious needles ready to attack with Viper venom dripping from them. My hearing sharpened along with my ears that formed a point and my hair grew thicker, stronger like my own personal whip. My feminine muscles bulged demonstrating my strength, my nails also extending like my teeth. My skin became toxic to the touch like a poison dart frog, although I could only affect someone by putting my skin in their mouth or kissing them.

My eyes widened and shaped vertically completing my monstrous appearance. I bent my knees ready to charge at Mori who followed my lead, ready to attack. We charged at each other, the wind from my pace billowing my hair back and I collided with him before he hit me. But that doesn't mean he wasn't ready. My right hand had lashed out ready to grip his throat but he caught my wrist which I retaliated by swinging myself around his back and out of his grip.

Mori and I continued to wrestle for a decent fifteen minutes until I had him pinned on his back, my claws at his throat. Knowing he accepted defeat, I climbed off and returned to my normal state with a sigh of relief, it's also painful to be a monster.

Mori sat up and looked at me with a slight smile. "You have one thing that they could never take away from you: you can feel. If you weren't human, you would have slit my throat without a second thought."

My mood softened, he was really trying to help me. I collected my shirt and gun off the ground and fixed myself also tying my shoes back up, re-adjusting the knives hidden in them. I walked back over to Mori who was already fully dressed. "You and her were quite close, weren't you?"  
His mouth twitched in a half smile. "We understood each other, but I understand you better. It must've been her shadow of you that I viewed, unlike the others."

I didn't know how to respond so I simply nodded and walked through the big doors to return to the Club. Almost immediately, I was engulfed into a bone crushing hug from the one named Tamaki. I can guess that this boy is a bit of a clown. "Oh Shayla, my daughter! There you are! We were all wondering where you had disappeared to!"

I was wriggling to try and get out of his grip but he wouldn't budge. I looked at Hikaru who was watching us with a small smile on his face. "Aren't you going to come over here and help me?!"

This time he laughed, but did get up and come to my aid. I could see the silent motion to Kaoru who was sneaking up on Tamaki, ready to scare him.

Once he finally attacked the dopey blonde, I could get free and deciding to play the helpless girlfriend I leapt into Hikaru's arms. Some of the girls around us grumbled in jealousy but others were in awe of the display of affection.

His arms were warm against me, holding me tight and I couldn't help thinking how comforting they feel. I was almost sad when he pulled away although he kept me close to his body, a protective sign directed at anyone who was looking.

The bell, if you would call it that, sounded to show that it was time to head to class. I had no clue where to go and I was thankful when Hikaru took my hand and lead me to my first class. Politely, he kissed me on the cheek and headed off in the opposite direction. I turned back to the class were all eyes were on me. I hated the attention but I couldn't do anything about it and I walked down to a desk in the back corner with my head held high.

Turns out I was in math and instantly I tuned out the short, bald man lecturing us. I looked out the window onto the field below and watched a pair of birds trying to catch one another. They were a baby blue color and I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face. It was lovely to watch nature in action and if I listened carefully enough with ears like a bat, I could hear those birds particular song.

It was a light chirp with a flowing melody which mesmerized me instantly. The rest of the dreary lesson, I watched the beautiful birds dance and sing not wanting to move from my seat. Before I realized, the dreadful bell had sounded and Hikaru was at the door waiting for me. I smiled kindly at him and he returned the gesture before taking my hand.

We had barely spoken to each other all day but I didn't mind. I was unsure of how he felt about this situation, all I noticed was the death grip he had on my hand. I felt sympathetic towards the red head and I was grateful he was showing me such kindness on this day of mourning.

I came to my second class and huffed at the fact that there were no windows. The rest of the day went by uneventfully except sitting with the twins and Teanii at lunch which was unusually quiet.

Then came the time to return to the Host Club and I couldn't help my smirk that I wore. I enjoyed spending my time with them and watching Tamaki was a good giggle. The way he fawned over Haruhi while the girls around had no clue that she was in fact a female. It disturbed me slightly at the homosexual acts Hikaru and Kaoru had, not understanding the allure it brought. Mori was interesting to watch. He had no expression as the girls drooled all over him while Honey munched on cake and put on his boy Lolita persona.

I perched myself with Kyoya over to the side at a table, watching the display with fascination. In front of me was a slice of chocolate cake and some Rose tea in a pretty blue cup. Wearily, I sipped the tea and sighed at the sweet, scalding liquid as it trickled down my throat. I ate a spoon full of cake and I couldn't help but gobble up the rest it was that perfect.

I finished the tea and frowned at the empty cup. I need to buy some for my home; it was quite relaxing to drink. With my belly satisfied for the moment, I looked up at Kyoya when a sudden thought occurred to me. "Why did you sleep with her?"

He stopped typing away on his laptop to look at me, a brow raised. "You… She was a very attractive girl. You can't blame me for having sixteen-year-old boy's hormones. I was also the only one at the time that knew about the outbursts if she didn't satisfy herself. Although, I didn't know she was a copy of the original. I saw an opportunity and I seized it."

I nodded, contemplating his words and understanding completely. I know she was lovely and irresistible although I believe that we didn't share it in common. Typical of me to think so, I know, but it's what every girls thinks about herself. At least that part is still normal.

I got up in search of some more tea and gazed around the room at the same time. The girls around me looked as if they were in a daze, fixated on the boys with such infatuation it made me slightly sick. When I got to the table where all the tea refills were, I leant back against the bench while the water boiled. I looked over to my… boyfriend… and couldn't help but smirk at all the attention he was getting.

He seemed to be out of practice and was completely swarmed by the squealing girls. I took my chance to look at him too. The curves of his cheeks and ears, the way his hair moved with every turn of his head it was that soft and the length of his neck and collar bone. I dropped my cup, shattering it on the floor.

On Hikaru's neck, was a needle puncture scar and it was throbbing ice blue.


End file.
